Lilian girls meets Seiran academy
by sHuUrEi904
Summary: (UPDATED: all chapters were minorly revised plus check my profile for the character sketches. Tsukiyomi Sai sketch up!) Seiran is a prestigious school for the most high ranking families in japan. Lilian is considered the garden for only the most wholesome girls.what happens when lilian takes a school visit to seiran? secrets will surface and what's this a jealous sachiko
1. Chapter 1: It's a pleasure to meet you

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I am very sorry for suddenly going on hiatus for 2 years.. I think. Anyway I just wanted to inform you guys that this entire story was revised basically because when I reread it, it felt like it was all over the place, I forgot to give some character bios and I wasn't able to define a few Japanese terms that I used, so yeah basically it was like a mess, like how messy my room is every Friday. So yeah, I just did some minor revisions, fixed a few errors and basically made this fic more pleasing to the eyes. On another note, if new characters are introduced in the story they will most likely be minor characters unless stated otherwise. So uummm I hope this would look much better than the previous ones.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga miteru. Only the OCs in this story**.

**Characters of Seiran**

**3rd years**

**Aoi Ritsuka**- Daughter of Seito Aoi, Heiress of the multimillion dollar Aoi corporation. She is someone that others call the perfect role model. Intelligent, sophisticated, warm, athletic and with good looks to boot. She is amazingly sharp and very perceptive, Known as the genius of the Aoi family and the top ranking student in Seiran, she is also the most admired student council president.

**Mia Ramazoti**- The half Japanese, half Italian Vice president on Academics and Performing arts of Seiran's student council, she is an epitome of great beauty with her angelic face and striking blue eyes that mirror the color of the sky. She is an amazing singer with a seven octave range and helps out the school chorale. She is ranked second to Ritsuka in the over-all ranking, like Ritsuka she is intelligent, athletic and sophisticated, she is an amazing cook. Many of Seiran think she is a picture of perfection but in truth she has an enormously short temper when concerning Sai, her childhood friend along with Ritsuka. Though there seems to be a hint of love in her heart for her so called "nuisance in life", will love develop between the two? (hmmmm I wonder mwuhahahaha.) She has three famous older brothers who work in Italy

**Tsukiyomi Sai-** She is the cat like character and Seiran's one and only Vice President for Sports and Fine Arts. She has golden brown hair that passes just a bit on her shoulder, and has gale green eyes with an extremely handsome face. Though mischievous and laid back, she is a talented violin player and composer. She is also known as the jack of all traits and often helps out the school's sports teams. She has a soft spot for Ritsuka and Haoran and loves to annoy Mia. She is third to Ritsuka in the over- all. She has a cool and spicy persona that girls swoon for. Like Mia she is from Italian origins.

**2nd years**

**Senou Kei **- Heiress of the most influential corporation in the world and a member of Seiran's student council. She is like Ritsuka in many ways and is a looked up figure among her family. She is the daughter of a famous pianist and violinist which explains her fondness for the piano and violin, she has also made a name for herself in the music world. She has jet black hair with a barely noticeable shade of blue, hypnotizing ruby red eyes and an extremely beautiful face. She is a very intelligent person which explains why her grandfather trusts her with the whole company. Her cousins will appear later in the story. Later it will be revealed that she has a twin brother and is extremely close cousins with Yumi and Yuuki Fukuzawa. I smell jealousy from Sachiko.

**Katsuri Yamato-** The hailed prince of Seiran with her kind and warm personality, and amazingly good looks which gives her a prince like aura. On top of that she is already the Japanese kendo champion, she has slightly short blonde hair with bangs falling in front of her handsome face, she has ocean blue eyes and an angelic and princely smile. She is a talented viola player and a slightly protective cousin. She is a very good friend of Kei. Her cousin is Miori Nadeshiko whom she is very close with. She has a younger brother that will be revealed later.

**1st years**

**Miori Nadeshiko**- known as Seiran's fallen angel because of her angelic and innocent face that regarded her as an angel from heaven, she has long brown hair and neatly cut bangs and warm hazel eyes. She is Yamato's younger cousin and is a practitioner of the naginata she is very gentle and kind which gives her a very fragile image. She is best friends with Lee Haoran and a member of Seiran's student council.

**Lee Haoran-** A half Chinese, half Japanese member of the student council, like Sai she has golden brown hair but longer, and honey colored eyes she is a spiritual person, which is evident in her being an omniyouji at such a young age, she is a happy and laid back character. She has a secret which will be revealed later.

**A/N:** So there you go! I forgot to mention that the structure of Seiran's student council is different from the usual, there are only three main positions given, The Student Council President, the VP for Academics and Performing arts and the VP for Sports and Fine arts, the rest of the student council members are in committees each headed by the two VPs. So yeah I just wanted you to know that. Thank you! Till next time!

**Revised: 12-25-2012**


	2. Chapter 2: It's been a while

**A/N:** This is the 2nd chapter of the revised version I hope you like it!

'_Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy'_- this indicates thoughts.

"Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy"- This indicates conversation.

_**Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy**_- This indicates emphasis.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga miteru. Only the OCs in this story**.

The bright lights of the clock indicated the time 6:55 am, it was the only indication of movement in the room, everything else laid still enjoying the peaceful silence that reigned in the room. Gentle rays of the sun peeked from behind the lavender colored curtains yet it did not seem to create any disturbance in this medium sized space. Looking at the bed you can make out a figure laying still, it is difficult to know the gender of the figure because of the puffy sheets but we can assume that the figure is female, aside from the occasional rise and fall of the figure's chest there was nothing that deemed as a disturbance well… not yet anyway.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

The peaceful silence was broken. Replaced instead by the annoying sound of repetitive beeping, the figure, once still now stirred in her slumber trying desperately to drown out the annoying sound and return to her peaceful dreams. A hand poked from under the orage colored comforter and tried to grab the offending object. Once captured, the object continued to carry out its loud cries despite the impending doom that was to befall unto it. With a strong throw the offending object made contact with the blue colored walls, forever ending its sad mechanical life, never to be heard from ever again. The figure laid still once more and temporary silence reigned until the hard knocks of fists on wood forced the silence out. The door was opened revealing a young man with brown colored locks, yes this was the end of the peaceful slumber of the figure under the covers. Because the knight was here, it was time to wake the dragon and rid himself of this tiring task that the king and queen had given him, at least until night comes again.

**Chapter 2: It's been a while**

**By: shurei904**

"Yumi! Wake up it's morning" The young man said trying to pry the covers off his sister

"Argh! 5 more minutes Yuuki_" _Came the muffled voice ofthe girl under the covers clung to the sheet unwilling to let go.

"Yumi! If you don't get up were going to be late!" The young man known as Yuuki said with annoyance in his voice. There was no response from the young girl under the covers, Yuuki sighed, sometimes his sister was a pain.

"There's no helping it." Yuuki quietly moved a part of the comforter. '_One, two, three'_ Yuuki took in a big gulp of air.

"YUMI! WAKE UP!"

Yumi shot out from the bed, cringing from the loud sound, her ears feeling like it's been blown out of her system.

"Good, you're finally awake." Yuuki grinned satisfied at his sister's reaction

"MOU! Yuuki you didn't have to go that far." Yumi whined

"Well you should learn to wake up early,..though I have to admit it's fun teasing you" Yuuki laughed, Yumi just stuck her tongue out

" Just get out I'll be down in 5" Yumi said with great annoyance.

" Yeah ,sure just don't sleep again." Yuuki stated as a matter of factly.

Yumi sighed " I won't"

Sometimes Yuuki knew Yumi too well. Yumi got up, did her bed, took a shower and got dressed. Yumi opened her curtains to let the sunlight in, it was a nice warm sunny day the perfect day to turn Yumi's mood up_._

'_The perfect day to spend time with Onee-sama_**[1]**.'

Yumi blushed a full shade of red and immediately shook her head. She sighed and looked at the picture Tsutako had taken a couple of months ago, she smiled at the memory.

"Yosh! Time to go". A few minutes later Yumi arrived at the bus stop just in time to see the bus come to halt, Yumi took her seat at the middle, when the bus started to move Yumi looked out the window to pass time and admire the view. After a few minutes the bus stopped and Yumi started her trek to school.

**~Lilian Girls meet Seiran Academy~**

"Yumi-chan!" Yumi turned around and saw Takeshima Tsutako waving at her.

"Ah! Gokigenyo Tsutako-san" Yumi greeted her with a smile,

Tsutako smiled and did the same "Gokigenyo, Yumi-chan"

"So.. Yumi" Tsutako started with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes.

"Nani yo**[2]**,Tsutako-san?"

" How is it like being Rosa Chinensis et Bouton's Petit Souer ?" Tsutako asked

"Everything's been fine so far, I find it quite enjoyable actually. But, you know the other day Sei-sama and I were fooling around when I noticed Onee-sama looked very annoyed, I didn't know why and it didn't help that Sei-sama had this knowing grin plastered on her face. Now, Onee-sama gets really mad at Sei-sama every time she talks to me."Yumi said, rather concerned.

Tsutako grinned at Yumi, the poor girl was too dense for her own good." Yumi don't you think Sachiko-sama is, I don't know jealous."

Yumi looked at Tsutako with a shocked expression _'__Three, Two, One'_

"Tsutako-san! W-w-w-w-what made you say t-t-that- I mean" Yumi was throwing her hands in all direction with a blush on her face. Tsutako laughed heartily and decided to spare Yumi from the embarrassment this time.

"Hahaha, I was joking Yumi geez," Yumi now Had a full body blush which could mistake her for a tomato.

"Mou! Tsutako-san" Yumi said making a very cute puppy dog face. They continued chatting about other things until they reached the statue of Maria-sama. In Lilian, it is part of their tradition to stand and pray in front of the statue of Maria-sama to show their devotion. Everyone is expected to be proper and lady like following the example of Maria-sama. After praying, Yumi and Tsutako continued to walk to class.

"Ah! I forgot Gomen**[2]** Tsutako-san I have to go we have a meeting at the Rose mansion." Yumi said bowing apologetically

"Daijobu, daijobu**[3]**, ja ne**[4]** I'll see you in class."Tsutako said with a smile and left.

**~Lilian Girls meet Seiran Academy~**

Yumi reached the Rose mansion with time to spare, her hazel eyes met with stormy blue grey ones, both giving each other a gentle smile. They both entered the rose mansion and went to the meeting room

"Ne.. Shimako-san, do you know why the roses asked for a meeting?" Yumi asked, the girl known as Toudou Shimako just shook her head

" I don't know, though they usually tell us before hand." Shimako herself pondered about it for a moment.

"I guess we'll know after we get in." Yumi said, Shimako nodded and proceeded to knock on the door. They each greeted everyone in the room, until yumi noticed that Rosa Gigantea was not yet there

'_hmmm I wonder where Rosa Gigatea'_ her thoughts where cut of when the subject of her thoughts grabbed her for a surprise hug.

"Ohayoo! Y-u-m-i-chan" Sei said with the ever present Satou Sei grin.

"Rosa Gigantea!" Yumi angrily or tried to angrily yell at the older rose.

"Yumi-chan's angry face is cute too." Everyone in the room just sighed and smiled when things like this happen every time you learn to laugh at it, all but one who was silently glaring and stabbing the older rose, if glares could kill the older rose would have been dead the minute she walked into the room. Ogasawara Sachiko hated it when Rosa Gigantea acted more of an older sister to Yumi than her, every time Yumi shares secrets to the older rose, every time the rose could cheer Yumi up instead of her, For Pete's sake she was Yumi's one-sama not Sei and she did not like Sei getting near _**her**_ Yumi not even for a second. After a few minutes of silent stabbing _err _glaring Sachiko finally snapped. Everyone turned their attention to Sachiko who stood up from her seat, all of them except Sei who decided to ignore her

"Rosa Gigantea. I appreciate. It. If. You. LET. GO. OF. MY. Petit Souer. You are not doing us a favor by continuing your displeasing antics and may I remind you that your tardiness is the reason why we have not yet started this meeting." Her voice was cold, poisonous, venomous, deadly and all other adjectives appropriate for this life or death situation. Yumi felt the ominous presence coming from her Onee-sama, worried that she might really kill the older rose.

Sei, still unafraid of Sachiko's threat let go, mainly because she felt Yohko glare at her behind closed eyelids.

"Yes ma'am! Oh, and just so you know Sa-chan I'm not late yet." She faked a salute, smirked and went to her seat. Yumi, Shimako and Sachiko proceeded to take their seats. Yohko sighed "well let's start the meeting shall we" the meeting started with Sachiko still throwing glares at Sei.

"Well now to discuss the main reason for this meeting, the school head has decided that our school, will go on a school visit to establish more partnerships with other schools. For the next two weeks we will be visiting Seiran academy an all girls school"

'_Seiran? Why does that name sound so familiar'___Yumi thought to herself.

"The school head decided that we, the Yamayurikai, will be going to Seiran tomorrow, however, due to the third years preparatory exams will be tomorrow so, we can't come. The date can no longer be moved because we have been informed that Seiran had already done preparations for our arrival. Thus, we have decided to send Yumi-chan as our representative for the time being, in front of you is a folder containing the general information abo-"Yohko was cut off by Sachiko who once again stood up and slammed her hand on the table.

"Onee-sama what do you mean only Yumi can go!" Sachiko said with a serious tone. Yohko sighed, she knew that this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Sachiko, as you had informed us earlier on, you have a meeting with your grandfather concerning serious family matters, Rei has to practice for the kendo tournament, Shimako has class duties tomorrow and Yoshino can't go unless she's with Rei." Yohko stated causing everyone to look at each other

"Also we can't be rude to the school they already prepared everything." Yohko stated, she was getting a little irritated by Sachiko's antics.

"Onee-sama, I will not allow my petit souer to go on her own and are you saying that this is more important than Yumi's safety." Sachiko said refusing to lose the debate. Sachiko and Yohko continued with the debate with others entering every now and then. Yumi looked at the information sheet, she only needed to get one look at the name to know who it was, her eyes widened at the name written in bold letters '_Senou Kei_'

"Sachiko I am worried about Yumi's safety as much as you, but Seiran is an all girls school, I'm sure she'll be fine." Yohko said "Rosa chinensis is right Sachiko, there's nothing to worry about" Rei said, but Sachiko refused to give up. Yumi on the other hand felt like she was watching a pro tennis match, she sweat dropped it's better to speak now or else '_Here goes'_

"Ano**[5]**.. Onee-sama, you don't need to worry about me, I think I'll be just fine!." Yumi said nervously, trying to add some enthusiasm in her voice but was failing miserably because of the nervousness she was feeling.

"Yumi- chan do you know them?" Yoshino asked

"I don't know much, but they sound like nice people to me." Yumi said, she was uncertain about the familiar name written in the information sheet '_It could be any Senou Kei in Japan, I mean there are a lot of people with the same name right?_'

"Sachiko, we should trust Yumi on this, she said she'll be fine" Sachiko knew she lost, but it's hard for her to put Yumi in an environment she barely knew. Sachiko sighed in defeat.

Yohko made a mental note to remember to thank Yumi later. " So it's agreed. Meeting adjourned."

Yumi was filled with relief to know that the meeting was finally over, she glanced around to catch a glimpse of her Onee-sama but, as unable to do so. Thinking back at how the meeting went she smiled lightly at a sudden thought.

'_Onee-sama does care about me'_ Yumi thought, she smiled and went to class. The day passed by quickly and before Yumi knew it, it was time to go home.

"Yumi-chan!" The familiar voice of her friend snapped her out of her daze

"Ah! Tsutako-san" Yumi responded cheerfully

"How did the meeting go?" Tsutako asked.

Yumi just gave a sigh. "I'll take that as neither yes nor no." tsutako smiled awkwardly at her friend.

"Yumi want to go home together?"

"Yeah, sure". Yumi smiled With that they left the school.

"I'm home!" Yumi greeted while taking off her shoes

"Welcome home dear" A woman in her late 30s yelled from the kitchen. Yumi remembered the meeting earlier and wanted to ask her mother something but was cut off before she could speak.

"Ah! Yumi-chan, come in the kitchen I have a surprise for you!" Yumi, curious as to what her mother was talking about went into the kitchen. Her eyes went wide at the sight before her. A girl a little older than Yumi was standing beside the kitchen counter, her jet black hair flowed beautifully, her bangs framed her beautiful face and last but not least, hypnotizing ruby red eyes that were filled with warmth she remembered as a child.

'_USO!USO!USO!__**[6]**_'

Yumi's eyes widened her jaw dropped.

"It's been a while Yu-chan" the stranger said with a smile, revealing perfectly aligned teeth. The sound of her childhood nick name made her heart beat faster and the voice that said her name with such love made her want to cry for joy.

"O-O-ONEE-CHAN!" Yumi jumped and hugged her cousin whom she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Woah! easy there Yu-chan." Yumi's cousin used her right foot to support them so they wouldn't fall while awkwardly returning the sudden hug with a fongd smile on her face.

"KEI-NEE! I missed you "Yumi said, hugging the living daylights out of her dear cousin

"Yeah, I missed you too" Kei said, fondness laced in her voice. Yumi's mother just laughed at the sight presented before her.

"It has been a while since Kei-chan last came to visit, it's been 5 years I think." Kei scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. Yumi's mother had insisted he niece to stay for dinner Kei, to which Kei had agreed after a little persuasion. Afterwards, Fukuzawa Miki, shooed her both her daughter and her niece to their room to catch up.

"So Yumi how's school." Kei asked they were both on Yumi's bed sitting side by side

"It's been great! Though I should be the one to ask you that question, Kei-nee." Yumi pouted.

"To bad, I asked first so.." Kei laughed heartily and looked at Yumi seeing that she was dozing off, she quietly watched her as she fell asleep. Kei smiled "You must've been tired haven't you?" Kei carefully got up, tucked Yumi to bed, kissed her on the forehead and left.

A/N: There you go, revised chapter number 2, hopefully it had improved haha anyway thanks for the reviews and I hope to see you again!

**[1] Onee-sama- A formal term for 'older sister'**

**[2] Gomen- Casual way of saying 'sorry'**

**[3] Daijobu- It depends on how it's use it a sentence it means 'It's alright' and can also mean 'Are you all right?'**

**[4] Ja ne- 'Good bye' or 'see you later'**

**[5] Ano- 'Umm' **

**[6] Uso- 'you're kidding me' or 'It's a lie'**

SHU-CHAN OUT!XD

**Revised: 12-25-2012**


	3. Chapter 3:The Escorts from seiran

**A/N:**Thank you! to all those who reviewed and gave their suggestions. I couldn't decide whether to put the original version or the alternative so I put half of each so I hope you like it. And now here is the third chapter

'_Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy'_- this indicates thoughts.

"Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy"- This indicates conversation.

_**Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy**_- This indicates emphasis.

**Character bio (Minor)**

**Kazama Kaya- **One of the bodyguards of Ogasawara Sachiko, well versed in ninjutsu and karate. She is a minor character in the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga miteru. Only the OCs in this story**.

Seiran academy, is one of the most prestigious all girl's academy in japan, with its state of the art facilities that cater to the needs of its students, it's security system is one of the best in the country. The school itself is haven with lots of access to outdoor sports activities, the academy has three libraries in each division and about a dozen private music rooms for use. The student's uniform consists of a white long sleeve polo, a black blazer with white streaks, a red tie and a black short skirt. The academy is not only known for its world class structural design and tradition, but also for its outstanding student council which is composed of fine, intelligent and talented individuals. S

Mornings in Seiran are always peaceful given that it's away from the noise of down town Tokyo, so it's no surprise that the students look forward to going to school. However, not all corners of this prestigious school are peaceful.

**Chapter 3: The Escorts from Seiran**

**By: sHuUrEi904**

Ritsuka just sighed and put on a contented smile, '_If the students here just realize that their little student council, isn't so perfect at all.'___Ritsuka just sighed the smile never leaving her face, this however didn't go unnoticed by the other two who, for the mean time stopped their verbal onslaught and gave her worried looks. Ritsuka noticed the silence and opened her eyes to see two concerned faces looking at her. "Ne, are you okay Ricchan?" the one who asked her was one of her childhood best friends Mia Ramazoti.

"Yeah, you've been sighing a lot" said her other child hood friend Sai Tsukiyomi, who was now sitting coolly on the couch earning her Mia's glare. Sai noticed this and just smirked.

"What's wrong princess, is that glare the best you can do?" Sai said in an amused tone. Ritsuka sighed inwardly and smiled '_here we go again.'_

"What did you say you baka no nekomimi!**[1]**" Mia's sky blue colored orbs darkened, ready spring up a deadly storm on the person called Sai at any moment.

"Oh! Sorry did I offend you dear princess!" Sai said covering her mouth for emphasis, amused tone never leaving and another one of those smirks hat Mia hated so much.

***verbal onslaught*** in the back ground

" Oh my, It seems that they're at it again." A girl with golden brown hair and honey colored eyes remarked, while handing Ritsuka a cup of earl grey tea. which, earned a smile from the said person.

"Arigatou**[2]**, Haoran" Ritsuka said smiling, the girl named Lee Haoran returned the gesture, Ritsuka took a sip and looked at the two, thankfully the war had subsided leaving no casualties whatsoever. Sai met Ritsuka's gaze

"What is it? Ricchan" Mia too fixed her gaze on Ritsuka.

"I was just thinking of letting the two of you be escorts to our guest from Lilian" Ritsuka said smiling refusing the urge to smirk.

"RICCHAN! There is no way I'm going with it" Mia said deliberately pointing to sai.

"Same here!, I don't want princess blondy coming with me, I'd rather be hit by a truck and die than go with her." Sai said countering Mia's insult and pointing her thumb at her.

'_Now round two of the verbal onslaught'_ Ritsuka chuckled at the thought.

"Ritsuka–sempai, is it true that Lillian had sent a representative for today?" Haoran asked

"Yes, apparently they have very important matter to attend to that cannot be postponed, so they have sent a member of their student council to represent them." Ritsuka said while taking a sip of her tea.

The abrupt knocking on the door caught both of their attention, while the other two remained oblivious and continued to ignore their surroundings.

"Ohayoo!, Haoran-chan, Ritsuka-sempai, Sai-sempai, Mia-sempai" greeted a tall short haired blonde girl with ocean blue eyes, behind her were two others who settled with a respectful bow towards their friends.

"Ohayoo! Minna**[3]**" Ritsuka greeted with a smile, Haoran did the same whilst the other two still did not hear them and continued to fight.

"At it again?" Kei said with an amused at the scene in front of her. Ritsuka nodded and everyone sighed.

" Ne, Kei-chan , Yama-chan is it okay for you to be the escorts for our guest" Kei shifted her gaze on the tall blonde haired girl beside her, ruby red eyes clashed with ocean blue and silent understanding was reflected upon both. Kei smiled at the person known as Katsuri Yamato gave her a nod.

"Ritsuka-sempai, do you know who is the representative of Lilian" A beautiful girl with auburn hair, known as Miori Nadeshiko inquired while delivering freshly baked cookies she had made to Ritsuka and the others.

Ritsuka looked at Kei who in turn smiled "Fukuzawa Yumi-san

**~Lilian Girls meet Seiran Academy~**

"Shitsureshimasu**[4]**, the students from Seiran have arrived, headmistress" the teacher bowed slightly, as the two figures behind her did the same.

"Please take your seats" the head mistress said with a smile and the two figures proceeded to take their seats. Elsewhere, Two figures were idly chatting about school things.

"Ne, Yumi-chan what time are you leaving today?" Tsutako asked, fourth period was already over so Yumi and Tsutako were heading to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

"mmmm.. maybe a little after lunch" Yumi said

"Demo ne**[5]**, I'm really looking forward to going to Seiran even though the other Yamayurikai aren't coming with me, since it's pretty far the school has arranged for us to stay in the dorms." Tsutako was about to speak when

"_**FIRST YEAR, CHRYSANTHEMUM CLASS, FUKUZAWA YUMI YOU ARE REQUESTED TO GO TO THE HEADMISTRESS' OFFICE"**_

"Gomen ne, Tsutako-san I'll catch up later okay" Yumi bowed apologetically

"Daijobu, Ja ne" with that Tsutako left and Yumi walked to the headmistress' office

_**SHORT DETOUR: OGASAWARA MANSION**_

Ogasawara Sachiko was sitting in her room waiting for someone to come in.

*knock**knock*

"Sachiko-sama" Sachiko rose and opened the door to reveal a tall girl with slightly short brown hair that was a little over her shoulders, with dark brown eyes and a stoic expression on her face.

"Kaya, I need you to do something for me, I want you to watch my petit souer, I feel that Seiran is not safe for her and report everything to me." Sachiko said with all seriousness,

"Hai, Sachiko–sama" she said bowing her head. Sachiko dismissed Kaya and prepared for her meeting with her grandfather.

'_Maria-sama, please watch over Yumi'_

~Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy~

Yumi arrived at the headmistress' office and knocked at the door "Shitsureshimasu" Yumi said entering the room.

"Ah! Yumi-san, here are your escorts from Seiran they will be taking you there" on cue the two figures in the room turned around and bowed.

"Hajimemashite**[6]**, Fukuzawa-san my name is Katsuri Yamato" Yamato said bowing

Yumi was in awe she had seen this princely figure before but her awe turned into pure happiness when she saw Kei.

"How are you, Yu-chan" the headmistress was surprised

"Kei-san you know Yumi-san?" Kei nodded

"Yumi-chan and I are cousins." Kei said with a smile.

"Well, that's good at least Yumi-chan has someone she already knows" the headmistress said pleased.

"Well, Yumi-chan, I suggest you get your things and be ready to go" The headmistress said.

"Demo**[7]**, my luggage" Yumi said and was cut off when Kei nudged her a little

"I asked Miki-obaasan**[8]** to send your luggage, it should be at the dorms by now" Kei said smiling, Yumi returned the gesture. Afterwards Yumi got her school bag and proceeded to the gates of Lilian. She was surprised when she saw a limo parked near the front gate.

"S-Sugoi!**[9]**" Yumi said astounded

"Well the trip is going to be a long one so we had a car come and pick us up." Yamato said and gave Yumi a princely smile. _'I don't see how this is a car' _Yumi thought as she smiled awkwardly at her.

Yamato was right the ride was pretty long it took about two hours to get there, but she had fun, she got a chance to catch up with Kei and got to know Yamato, she was surprised when she realized she met Yamato 5 years ago, during Kei's last visit. When they arrived, the two immediately led Yumi to the Haraiso Yakata**[10]**, as expected Yumi's luggage was already there.

"Yumi, this will be where you'll be sleeping for today, you'll be rooming with me tonight, since I think you would be lonely sleeping in the dorm by yourself." Kei said, Yumi was happy to oblige. Yamato, who was leaning against the wall chuckled, it was nice seeing the cousins get close.

"So, Yumi-chan do you want to tour the grounds now?" Yamato asked, Yumi just nodded and got up. Yumi was amazed the school was_** HUMONGOUS**_ she was surprised Kei and Yamato knew their way around, by the time they finished it was already 6 in the afternoon.

"You must be hungry by now haven't you" Yamato asked, Yumi scratched the back of her neck and nodded, the two just laughed.

"Don't worry, Mia-sempai's a good cook" Yamato said, and they started to go back to the dorms.

**~Lilian Girls meet Seiran Academy~**

When they arrived they were greeted by the whole student council who each gave Yumi a warm welcome.

"Welcome to Seiran academy I hope you enjoy your stay here" Risuka said, smiling at Yumi who was flustered because of embarrassment.

"T-Thank you, I'm in your care" Yumi said bowing.

"Yumi-chan cho kawaii **[10]**" Mia said smiling at the flustered girl. Yumi looked up and saw a very beautiful girl with long flowing blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hajimemashite, My name is Mia Ramazoti" Yumi was dumbfounded

"K-k-kireii **[11]**" she said, Mia just chuckled "Arigatou" Mia said winking at her.

"Yep! Definitely way cuter than you" Yumi turned and saw a very handsome girl looking at her with a friendly gaze and a stunning smile.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Tsukiyomi Sai" Sai said, offering her a gentle smile.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Mia gave Sai an intense glare in which Sai just ignored.

"Hmpph… fine no dinner for you" Mia said smirking

"Hey!, come on Mia" Sai said following Mia to the kitchen

Yumi laughed awkwardly at the sudden turn of events and fixed her gaze at the kitchen door somehow she felt at home in this place, she smiled at herself.

"Hi, so you're Yumi" Yumi turned a very cute girl that had long brown hair and neatly cut bangs, with soft hazel eyes and another girl who was really pretty to she had golden brown hair and honey colored eyes. Yumi realized she was staring and bowed trying to hide her blush. The two looked at each other and smiled

"Nice to meet you Yumi-chan, my name is Miori Nadeshiko and she is …"

"Lee Haoran , Nice to meet you" they both bowed. Yumi didn't know why but she felt comfortable with both of them. She smiled and did the same.

They had a lively dinner Yumi learned all sorts of things about each one of them, after a while Yumi went to both Nadeshiko and Haoran's rooms to talk a little and after a few minutes left and went to Kei's room for a shower.

"Phew, today was great" Yumi said drying her hair with a towel, Yumi was wearing a black tank top that showed her delicate curves and a cute pink pajama.

"I'm glad you had fun " Kei said with a smile, she was already changed and was now reading a book. Yumi sat down next to Kei, who placed the book down.

"I learned a lot from everybody today." Yumi stated

"Really, like what?" Kei asked listening to Yumi's answer.

Yumi used her fingers to state each one, Kei just laughed "Oh! And Ritsuka-sempai's childhood friends with Mia-sempai and Sai-sempai" Yumi said last.

"I'm specially happy because I get to see Onee-chan everyday for the next two weeks" Yumi said leaning on Kei's shoulders. Kei smiled and decided to tease Yumi a little, Kei carefully put her left arm around Yumi, being careful and tickled yumi. Yumi was laughing hard, she was defenseless now that Kei was on top of her.

"O-Onee-chan…..ya…yamete**[12]**…." Yumi said in between breaths, she was now laughing in hysterics, Kei decided this was enough so she let Yumi go and laid down beside her, Yumi just snuggled closer closer to kei "Feel's like we're kids all over again" Kei said wrapping her arms around her cousin, Yumi just nodded.

"Good night, Oneechan" Yumi said snuggling closer to Kei

"Good night, Yu-chan" and with that they both fell asleep, unbeknownst to them there was a figure watching them from the distance.

**A/N:** Finally! Sachiko and yumi fans are gonna kill me for this but it's neccessary to show Yumi and kei's deep bond. For those who are asking Yes, Kaya is a modern ninja bodyguard of the ogasawara group, yes, I borrowed the name of the haraiso yakata from gokujou drops. I hope I didn't disappoint. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you!

**[1] baka, no nekomimi – you idiotic cat like character!**

**[2] Arigatou- Thank you**

**[3] Ohayoo! Minna- Good morning everyone**

**[4] Shitsureshimasu- excuse me**

**[5] Demo ne- But you know**

**[6] Hajimemashite- It's nice to meet you**

**[7] Demo- but**

**[8] Miki-obaasan- Aunt Miki**

**[9] Sugoi- amazing**

**[10] Cho Kawaii- So cute**

**[11] Kireii- beautiful**

**[12] Yamete- stop it**

ROCK OUT! COURAGE!XD

**Revised: 12-26-2012**


	4. Welcome to seiran:Our childhood memories

**A/N:** Wow! I can't believe I'm still alive XD, I hate writers block, I'm really sorry for the late update .. Thanks to all those who reviewed again I am sorry for the last chapter I made too many cut scenes XP. Without further a due, chapter 3 revised!

'_Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy'_- this indicates thoughts.

"Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy"- This indicates conversation.

_**Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy**_- This indicates emphasis.

**Character bio (Semi-Minor)**

**Yamanaka Koto- **The teacher in charge of the Yamayurikai during their stay in Seiran. She teaches music and literature. She has beautiful black tresses that are usually tied in a ponytail, striking grey eyes and a secretly happy go lucky personality.

**Yoshikawa Kuu- **The head teacher of the science department of Seiran Academy. He has long red untamed hair and gold colored eyes, a pair of glasses compliment his handsome face though it gives everyone the impression that he is a bit of a clumsy slob but in truth he was declared a prodigy as a child. You will find him suddenly popping up at certain times as the story progresses.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga miteru. Only the OCs in this story**.

The sun's bright rays woke me up, I opened my eyes and looked at the sleeping figure next to me. I felt a smile creep up my cheeks _'You've grown so much Yumi'_ I stroked a strand of Yumi's hair, I stifled a giggle when Yumi made a funny face in response to my touch '_But, you'll always be that same little girl that I always wanted to protect, my adorable little sister.'_

_**Flashback (Yumi is 3 years old and Kei is 4 years old)**_

_Little Yumi was crying on the grass of the senou estate, her hair was still neatly pinned and let down but her pink dress was a mess, a girl a year older Yumi approached her "Are you alright?" Yumi looked at the older girl in front of her, the older girl was amazingly beautiful with her red orbs, long black hair and angelic face. Yumi was in awe for awhile but started crying again when the pain came back. The older girl kneeled in front of Yumi and took out her handkerchief. Little Yumi opened her eyes when she felt a warm cloth pressed on her bleeding knee. "This will stop the blood from flowing" the older girl said and gave Yumi a heartwarming smile. The older girl proceeded to wipe the blood from Yumi's knee "You know there's a chant that can make the pain go away" the older girl said making Yumi look at her_

"_*sniff* there is?" Yumi said, the older girl just nooded and chanted_

" _Pain, Pain go away little Yumi wants to play Pain, pain go away… I command you to go away" little Yumi stopped crying she looked at the girl in amazement "It doesn't hurt anymore does it" the older one asked. Little Yumi just nodded, then she realized something_

"_Ne how do you know my name?" the older girl giggled_

"_My name is Kei Senou, I'm four years old, daughter of Tetsuya and Misaki Senou. Nice to meet you Yu-chan" little Kei said holding her out her hand_

"_eh? You're Misaki-Obaachan's daughter?" Yumi said quizzically, The older girl noded in affirmation. The smile on Yumi's face brightened_

"_Then you're my i-eto-" Kei smiled _

"_Hai I'm Yu-chan's itoko!" the older one exclaimed, helping the girl with her words. Yumi smiled happily and took Kei's out stretched hand to help herself up when a sudden painful jolt caused her to fall down. Kei kneeled near Yumi who was clutching her knee. Kei turned around so her back was facing Yumi._

"_Here I'll carry you back" Kei said smiling at her cousin, Yumi was hesitant which caused her to clutch her knee more, Kei shook her head._

_"It's okay" Kei said with a heartwarming smile, with this Yumi took Kei's offer and rode on her back. It was already near night time when they reached the mansion's grounds, little Yumi was holding on to Kei and spoke "Ne.. Kei-neechan"_

"_Mmm"Kei responded, a little surprised at the sudden nickname._

"_Arigatou, for taking care of me, Yumi wants Kei-nee and Yumi to be together always.__" Yumi said her eyes slowly closing, Kei was surprised but was happy._

"_mmm..we'll always be together and from now on I'll always protect you, Yu-chan" Kei said, Yumi smiled widely._

"_Onee-chan.."Yumi said again_

"_What is it?" Kei asked, Yumi gave Kei a tight hug_

"_Aishiteru yo__**[1]**__, Onee-chan" Yumi said smiling_

"_Aishiteru yo, Yu-chan" Kei responded, with that Yumi fell asleep on Kei's back until they reached the mansion._

_**End of flashback**_

Kei smiled at the memory _"well time to get up"___Kei slowly tried to get up without waking the sleeping Yumi. She got up, showered and dressed into her uniform.

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Seiran: Our Childhood Memories**

**By: sHuUrEi904**

_-Knock, Knock-_

"Kei, are you up" Kei opened the door to reveal Yamato already in her school uniform.

"Yup, come on in" Kei said opening the door for Yamato. Yamato bowed gratefully.

"Ne… Kei, did you notice that lingering presence last night" Yamato asked with a serious face. Kei nodded.

"Yes, but I don't think it was a threat to anyone's safety" Kei said closing her eyes. Yamato sighed and looked at Yumi.

"You don't plan on waking her up?" Yamato said jokingly. Kei smiled

"Yeah, but I'll let her sleep a little more" Kei said looking lovingly at her cousin, who was still fast asleep. Yamato chuckled.

"She was pretty tired yesterday, touring the campus and all." Yamato said, she may have not known Yumi for long but she was as protective and cared greatly for her as much as her fragile cousin.

"I'll head down in a while" Kei said, Yamato bowed and left. Kei looked at Yumi. Kei smiled and decided to come down stairs for a bit.

"Like, I said no breakfast for you!" Mia said walking away puffing her cheeks.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me Goldilocks… Argh! Fine who wants to eat your witch of a cooking anyway" Sai said walking furiously to the poor unexpecting couch. Ritsuka who was observing her two friends was just quietly sipping tea, ignoring the tragedy that was about to happen.

"3" Ritsuka said.

"2" Yamato said, amused.

"1" Kei finished, who proceeded to walk to Ritsuka.

"WHY YOU!" Mia said huge anger marks appearing on her forehead, she was emitting a very terrifying aura. Everyone in the room sweat dropped _'Yarre, yarre I hope Sai knows how to get out of this one, I certainly don't want to plan her funeral on such a good day too'_Ritsuka thought sighing.

(World war 3 happening in the background ^^)

"Ano, now is the good time to wake Yumi, don't you think Kei" Yamato said nudging her friend to save them from this horrible event.

"Y-yeah sure" Kei said. Kei went back up after ten minutes to wake up her cousin

_-Knock, Knock-_

"Yu-chan, I'm coming in" Kei said, she scanned the room and saw that her beloved cousin was still asleep. _It wouldn't hurt to tease just a little_ kei thought. She quietly walked toward Yumi plced her lips near Yumi's ears.

'_W-a-k-e-u-p Y-u-c-h-a-n, I made a batch of your favorite_ _millfuells__**[2]'**_ Yumi instantly shot up from the bed and looked at Kei like a puppy welcoming it's master. Kei at this point was trying to hold her laughter. Yumi realizing her onee-chan's joke

"MOU! Onee-chan" Yumi gave Kei a cute pout.

"Hahaha….ha. gomen it's just that pfft hahaha" Kei said laughing hysterically, clutching her stomach.

"MOU! Stop laughing right n-" Yumi didn't finish her sentence because she accidentally tripped on the covers taking Kei down with her. Now Kei was on top of Yumi in a um….. Very suggestable position, Kei's lips were only centimeters away from Yumi's, both appeared shock, Kei snapped out of it and smiled and gave Yumi a kiss on the forehead.

"Gomen ne, So please forgive me" Kei said getting up and offering Yumi a hand. Yumi was now in beautiful shade of red that can rival a tomato, when she saw Kei's hand she smiled and her first meeting with her cousin played in her mind.

"Okay, besides I can't get mad at you Onee-chan" Yumi said taking Kei's hand, to help herself up,

"Demo, I'll have to punish you for teasing me" Yumi said putting her finger on her chin. Kei laughed at her cute expression.

"Oh!, I am at your mercy Yumi-ojousama, I will do anything you wish" Kei said kneeling like a knight and gave Yumi a playful wink. Yumi blushed, but got an idea.

"You'll do anything, onee-chan, ja**[3]** can I have you for the rest of the day" Yumi said anxiously. Kei smiled

"Dame day yo**[4]**, remember your onee-sama is coming today" Kei said playfully bonking Yumi on the head. Yumi at this time was shocked.

"N-nee-chan, you know Sachiko-sama" Yumi said surprised, Kei nodded

"Yup, but not that personally, I met her once during a deal with their company, I was in middle school back then and was studying in Europe for a while." Kei said, Yumi in turn, smiled.

"Well, you better get dressed, breakfast is down stairs" Kei said cueing Yumi to take a shower.

"Hai, hai" Yumi said enthusiastically, as Yumi was heading to the bathroom, Kei was putting on her blazer and tie. 10 minutes later Yumi was done and proceeded to wear her uniform, in other circumstances she would not get dressed when someone, other than Kei was in the room, she always felt a warm and comfortable aura from her cousin. When she turned around, she was staring weirdly at Kei's uniform.

"G-gakoi!**[5]**, the uniform looks so cool on you Kei-nee" Yumi said happily, it was true, the black uniform matched with Kei's black hair and the white lines give the uniforms a cool detailing.

Kei smiled, "Demo, Yu-chan's uniform looks cute too."

"Ah! Your tie is crooked" Kei said while proceeding to tie her cousin's bow, Kei noticed Yumi's hair was in pig tails.

"Ne.. wait for a minute" Kei said and proceeded to her drawer and got two beautiful hair pins.

"Yosh**[6]**, close your eyes Yumi" Kei said, Yumi obeyed without objection, Yumi felt her pig tails being untied so she opened her eyes, Kei was currently finishing the second pin.

"Finished," Kei said putting yumi in front of the mirror. Yumi smiled

"Do you like it?" kei asked. Yumi looked at her cousin

"Um! I'll always treasure this, arigatou onee-chan" Yumi said flashing Kei a genuine smile.

"Yokata**[7]**" Kei said doing the same.

"Well we better go now, our breakfast will get cold" Kei said, Yumi just nodded and proceeded to follow her cousin down stairs.

**~Lilian Girls meet Seiran Academy~**

"Wow~" was all Yumi could say, Kei looked at her questionably. '_I feel like I'm misplaced here'_ Yumi sighed. '_Is everyone in this school this good looking?'_

"Don't worry Yumi-chan your charms will fit in well in this school" Sai whispered into Yumi's ear, startling the poor girl.

(insert Yumi's cute dinosaur noise right here ^.^) "S-S-Sai-sama! You scared me" Yumi said still shaking. Sai just gave Yumi a charming smile and headed to her seat.

"Ah! Yumi-san, Ohayoo" Haoran greeted and placed her bow in the corner.

"Hao-san, are you in the archery club?" Yumi asked, Haoran smiled and nodded

"Haoran is one of the best in the school, she's beaten almost all the seniors hands down" Nadeshiko explained with pride at her friends achievement.

"Amazing!" Yumi exclaimed amazed at her new discovery about her new friend. Haoran scratched the back of her head

"ahahaha, I'm not that good, I still have a long way to go to catch up with Sai-sempai, she's one of the best archers in the prefecture." Haoran said, her admiration for her sempai was evident in her voice.

"Among the three third years in Seiran's student council Sai-sama's the best in sports, did you know that when she was a first-year student all the sports clubs were just begging her to join. In the end she took archery and soccer as her main sports clubs." Nadeshiko said. Yumi was shocked to say the least, she had to admit Sai seemed athletic but, she felt like Sai was the lazy and laid back kind of person who didn't like doing those kinds of things.

"Sai- sama, that's amazing!" Yumi exclaimed. Her two friends just laughed. They had breakfast, courtesy of Mia and Nadeshiko, and prepared to leave.

_**Meanwhile..**_

Ogasawara Sachiko had just finished eating breakfast and was now in her room getting her things, she was very worried about her petite souer, the thought of Yumi being mistreated or in extreme cases molested were playing in her mind since last night, she was hoping Kaya would have the full report on her well being today.

_-Knock, Knock-_

"Sachiko-sama" Sachiko hurriedly opened the door and let Kaya inside. Sachiko was relieved at the same time nervous

"Kaya, please report to me what had happened" Sachiko said anxiously, if something bad happened to Yumi she would march into Seiran immediately an murder whoever had done it.

"Very well, Sachiko-sama" Kaya took out her small notebook which contained her report. Sachiko sweat dropped at this action.

"Yumi-sama, was spotted in the academy with two of their student council members (imagine this like an investigation on CSI with the pictures and everything) heading to a different area than that of the dorms, they entered a place known as the "Haraiso Yakata" where Yumi-sama was to lodge in instead of the Seiran dorms. She seemed to be welcomed warmly by the two escorts, I remember that one of them was indeed very close to Yumi-sama they seemed like lovers who had met again after a long separation, which I note was very romantic…" Kaya continued to report yesterday's events, mostly the things Kei and Yumi did together. At this point Sachiko's Knuckles were so white, her nails digging into her soft skin, her teeth tightly clenched. She was no longer concentrated on the report but rather on the person Kaya was talking about, '_Who is this person! It's Yumi's first day I cannot believe that someone is hitting on __**MY**__ Yumi the nerve of this person._

"Oh, I remember the girl calling Yumi-sama, "Yu-chan", they also seem very intimate and they apparently slept in the same room last night" Now Sachiko was more than fuming mad also she was in deep shock '_I-intimate! Just who is this girl!'___Sachiko did not notice that Kaya was finished with her report and was looking at Sachiko who was shaking, a very deadly aura emitting from her. '_S-Sachiko-sama kuwai__**[8]**_' when Sachiko finally snapped out of it she dismissed Kaya and hurriedly went to school, today she was going to make sure to meet this mysterious girl.

_**Back to Seiran**_

First period was over and Yumi was now being swarmed by the girls in her, observatory class, the same class where Haoran and Nadeshiko stayed. Yumi was currently confused at the bombardment of questions being thrown at her.

"Excuse me, but let's give Yumi-san time to adjust, there is still the whole week to get to know her" Haoran said flashing them a charming smile, everyone just melted, Haoran may not know it but she has an calming effect on people. All of them went back to their chairs and discussed on other matters.

"Arigatou, Hao-san, I felt like I was going to be eaten alive" Yumi said, Haoran smiled

"It's fine, everyone respects each other so just feel free to voice out your concerns." Haoran said. After their short conversation, class started again.

Time flew by fast before she knew it, morning classes were over, Yumi decided to look for Kei and found her on the soccer field, sitting on the soft grass, Yumi was in awe at her cousin, she was really beautiful like that. Kei noticed Yumi and decided to tease her a bit Kei go off and quietly sneaked up on Yumi and grabbed her waist, Yumi was startled and moved causing the two of them to fall and roll down on the grass Laughing as Kei tickled Yumi, when they stopped they were laying on the grass looking up at the azure sky.

"This feels like… we're kids all over again" Kei said, Yumi laughed

"Just like when we were kids.. We used to do this to relax all the time ne one-chan." Yumi said and rolled around so that her hands were propping her up and faced Kei. Kei smiled

"Yup" Kei closed her eyes and imitated Yumi's position so that they were now facing each other.

"And even after all this time this is still the best way to relax" Kei said, Yumi agreed they got closer until their foreheads touched and smiled. Kei was the first one to stand up and offer her hand to Yumi. Yumi looked at her curiously.

"What, you don't want to see you're onee-sama ?" Kei questioned jokingly. Yumi was red, she almost forgot. She took Kei's hand and got up. Kei smiled

"Let's go" Kei said and they proceeded to head to the student council room.

**~Lilian Girl's meet Seiran Academy~**

The Yamayurikai were getting ready to leave and were waiting for their teacher who will accompany them accompany them.

"I wonder if Yumi is alright, I mean she went alone yesterday." Yoshino said worried for her friend.

"Seiran is a prestigious school, not only for the school itself but also because of its environment" Yohko said

"That's right, Yumi-chan will be okay" Sei said to ease Yoshino's worries.

"I saw two escorts come with her yesterday so I'm sure she's fine" Eriko said, everyone but Sachiko was shocked, they thought a teacher went with her. Sachiko on the other hand wanted to get there as soon as she can to see her petite souer, and investigate on the girl that was on Kaya's report.

"Rosa Foetida, how did you know that" Yohko asked.

"I saw a limo parked outside yesterday adorning the school's symbol" Eriko explained

'_L-l-limo'___was what was on their minds. Just then a woman with black hair tied into a pony tail approached them, her expressive grey eyes and calm demeanor gave out an aura of professionalism as expected of an educator from Lilian.

"Good afternoon everyone, I think it's about time to go, Seiran provided us with the transportation, they said it's parked outside" Their teacher said. Everyone went outside and gaped at their so called ride.

"T-this is our ride?!" Yoshino said. Everyone just agreed and looked at their teacher, Yamanaka Koto just gave them a calm smile.

"I forgot to say they were lending us their limo ahahaha" their teacher said, scratching the back of her head and smiling sheepishly.

'_Please say that sooner so we don't end up gawking and looking like complete fools'___everyone thought. Their trip was long but comfortable, the two hours were nothing because of the beautiful scenery and no sooner, they arrived at the front gates of Seiran.

'_I'm finally here, Yumi wait for me'_ Sachiko thought. Koto lead the Yamayurikai to the high school building of Seiran, having a bit of difficulty considering that the school was huge even if the map had specific details it was hard to find.

"Just how big is this school" Yoshino whined when they had finally reached the building.

"Finally" Yohko said, Yohko was not one to complain, but the school was impossibly huge she wondered how long it took to build such a school. Near the gates of the high school as a man in a teacher's uniform, his hair was long and tied into a loose pony tail and he had a bright and cheerful face.

"Ah! I suppose you are the Yamayurikai" the teacher said, a smile adorning his face.

"Hai, ano…"Koto said.

"Ah! Gomen, My name is professor Yoshikawa" Yoshikawa said, giving them a sheepish smile

"Nice to meet you, my name is Yamanaka Koto, and these are the members of the Yamayurikai" Koto said, the Yamayurikai gave a respectful bow and allowed Yoshikawa-sensei to led them.

"I hope you didn't have trouble getting here" Yoshikawa asked bluntly. Everyone sweat dropped

"N-no not at all" Koto-sensei said. Yoshikawa smiled

"That's good" Yoshikawa gave them a small tour of the academy grounds and gave them a short briefing before turning them over to a group of individuals.

"Ara, it seems that they have arrived, well then they will be taking over from here, I hope you enjoy your stay" Yoshikawa said as he bowed and left them

'_Now I can finally meet that girl, and give her a lecture of decency'_ Sachiko thought inwardly still mad at the fact of Yumi being with a mysterious girl she barely even knew, unbeknownst to her Sei had realized, the reason for her being quiet.

'_So Sa-chan, was planning on something the day Yumi left, I figured she wouldn't listen, stubborn ojousama.. however, this could prove to be interesting' ___Sei thought and smiled.

Meanwhile Yumi was fidgeting, she wasn't used to wearing a different uniform, also because she was nervous on what the Yamayurikai will think, '_I hope onee-sama doesn't get mad'___Yumi thought as she fidgeted the hem of her blazer, the last thing she wanted was to have her onee-sama get mad at the student council for making her wear such clothing. Kei noticed her cousin's internal conflict and decided to calm her a bit.

"Don't worry Yumi, I don't think they'll get mad at you and besides I'll cover for you, okay" Kei said flashing Yumi a sincere smile. Yumi smiled, she was glad her cousin was here,

"Arigatou, Onee-chan " Yumi said. The Yamayurikai proceeded to the building, when they were greeted by the Seiran student council. The Yamayurikai was beyond shocked, '_A-a-are these guys, the student council!'_ Koto thought, she felt like she was in a shoujo-ai novel, being surrounded by these beautifully handsome student council.

The head of the student council stepped forward, Ritsuka's voice snapped them from their shock when she bowed, inwardly she was smilling, she did not expect this type of reaction.

"It's a pleasure to have you, we are Seiran's student council and we welcome you to Seiran Academy" Ritsuka greeted, flashing them a dashing smile.

**A/N:** Well there you have it revision number 4! I'm very sorry again and I'm thankful for the reviews. I also appreciate negative reviews because it will help me improve. Please pm me on your suggestions ^.^. Thank you!

**[1] Aishteru yo- an affectionate way of saying 'I love you'**

**[2] If I remember right, in the anime Ogasawara Sayako gave Yumi a batch of homemade milfuells during the time she and Sachiko went to the amusement park, saying it was similar to how you pronounce Yumi's name so I decided to make this her favorite snack.**

**[3] Ja- 'then'**

**[4] Dame da yo- 'That's no good'**

**[5] Yosh- 'alright'**

**[6] Yokata- 'that's nice' **

**[7] Gakoi- 'Cool' **

SO TIL NEXT TIME, EAT LOTS OF DIRT AND SCREAM AT THE SKY ^.^

SHU-CHAN OUT!

**Revised: 12-29-2012**


	5. Welcome to Seiran: Face-off

**A/N:** To those who wonder why I use so many Japanese terms throughout the course of the story, it's because I wanted it to be somewhat educational and the Japanese terms sound better in my head hahaha -.- well without much a due, chapter 5 revised

'_Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy'_- this indicates thoughts.

"Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy"- This indicates conversation.

_**Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy**_- This indicates emphasis.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga miteru. Only the OCs that are in this story**.

Sachiko was more shocked than any of the members of the Yamayurikai, not by the student council, she could care less about them. But by her precious petit souer who was somehow hiding from herself from her view. Sachiko couldn't help it, she always knew where Yumi was no matter how big the crowd was, gone were her cute pigtails which were now replaced by two hair clips, her neat and crisp Lilian uniform was now replaced with Seiran's school uniform. Anyone in the right mind would think that Yumi was very cute, but to Sachiko, she was uncertain, she was in the right state of mind and at the back of her head she was thinking how cute her petit souer was, but the larger part of her head was boiling in anger.

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Seiran: Face-off**

**By: sHuUrEi904**

The young Ogasawara felt her Lilian pride shatter. Yumi was a student of Lilian not Seiran, so why on earth was Yumi wearing their uniform.

Yumi fidgeted and leaned closer to Kei, Ritsuka was now providing the Yamayurikai with some sort of distraction, which yumi was thankful for, since it distracted them from seeing her current state, however Sachiko was different, she immediately spotted Yumi, in which caused Yumi to fidget even more and lean closer to her cousin '_I knew it one-sama is mad at me again, calm down Yumi. Onee-chan said she would explain to them that.. uwa! I wish I could just dig a hole and disappear'_

What she did not know was that her actions were making Sachiko angrier.

'_What are you doing Yumi! You move away as if your scared of me!, Argh! Why is it always like this, whenever I do something nice for Yumi I end up scaring her instead'_

Unbeknownst to them Kei had noticed both Sachiko and Yumi's insecurities, '_So she's Yu-chan's onee-sama, Ogasawara-san still hasn't changed..'_ Kei's inner thoughts were cut off by Ritsuka who started to talk.

"I'm sure you are all tired from your trip, so why don't we rest at the student council room and get started on the formal introductions" Ritsuka stated formality still evident in her voice. Sei on the other hand noticed something was up with Sachiko '_Sa-chan seems really angry for some reason'_

Sei turned to direction of Sachiko's gaze and saw a really cute girl with brown hair, '_Funny she looks like…..Yumi-chan!, why is she dressed like that?'___ Sachiko couldn't hold it any longer, she tried to calm herself or at least mask the venom in her voice.

"Excuse me. But may you please explain to me why _**my**_ petit souer is in that. State of dress, if I heard correctly Seiran students are breed to have good manners and I believe an explanation is in order." Sachiko said hiding the venom in her voice, however this did not go unnoticed by both Kei, Ritsuka and the rest of the Yamayurikai, who just noticed Yumi's presence. Kei decided it's the best time to end this now.

"I am very sorry, I will provide an explanation for Yu-ch—I mean Fukuzawa-san's state of dress, however I don't think that the front gate is good place to chat" Kei said politely, flashing them a smile, and yummy blushed like a tomato, Yohko nodded her head, deciding to cut in on her petit souer's argument.

"Yes that is true, so please.." Yohko said taking a glance towards Sachiko, who desperately tried to calm herself and proceeded with a nod. Sai noticed Kei giving Yumi a gentle squeeze. '_Those two are undeniably close, Kei may be dense about the ice queen's feelings heck even the ice queen herself might not know, Ogasawara-san and Kei huh. Things are going to be hard for poor little Yumi-chan, but it will be hell fun for me'_

Sai smiled evilly, she wasn't the kind of person who was interested in these sort of things, but for once she decided to play the devil's advocate.

The walk to the student council room was short, with Sei and the other Yamayurikaiv (except for Sachiko) asking Yumi about her situation, with Sei still giving Yumi hugs while having the Sei Satou grin on her face. They all respected Kei's suggestion so they decided it's best to hear the truth from them. Yumi looked at Sachiko whose eyes were closed trying very hard to calm herself. the others just kept quiet.

Yumi gave a quick glance towards Kei who gave her a gentle smile, Yumi's heart softened and returned the gesture, this however did not go unnoticed by the infamous ice queen Sachiko Ogasawara.

'_Why is Yumi so friendly with her, and why does she seem so familiar…..argh! she's making my blood boil. Calm down Sachiko you were trained all those years ago, don' let it go to waste…__**'**_after a few seconds, the realization hit her hard.

'_T-t-that girl was the one in the photo! I can't believe it! Well she won't be able to hit on Yumi any longer, I will definitely make sure to interrogate her'_ Sachiko was a hairline close to snapping, Rei on the other hand noticed that Sachiko was different. Her knuckles were white and her whole being was emitting a very terrifying aura, concerned for her friend she decided to ask what was wrong.

"Sachiko, is everything alright?" Rei asked in a concerned voice. Sachiko flinched a little and tried to compose herself.

"Y-yes I'm fine Rei" Sachiko said, her brows were twitching her teeth were gritted all in all she didn't look very fine, in fact she was more or less terrifying in her state. Rei sweat dropped, but decided not to pester her any longer. Thankfully for Sachiko they arrived at the student council room, Yumi however was looking at her onee-sama who was looking like she doesn't want to be disturbed.

'_O-onee-sama is really mad, I better talk to her'_ Mustering all the courage inside of her she went over to her onee-sama.

"A-a-ano onee-sama, g-gokigenyo um you see i…" Yumi could barely finish her sentence without stuttering she inwardly cursed the writer of this fanfiction for making her stutter in front of her beloved one-sama, Sachiko cut her before she could speak, Yumi was talking like she was afraid of her, not like she wasn't scary at the moment.

"I don't think you should explain anything, it seems like you like Seiran better and you seem to be having a lot of fun… tell me Yumi is there anything that you hate about me so much that you feel the need to explain yourself." Yumi winced at her onee-sama's cold voice, she just wanted to make her onee-sama feel better, since she seemed so..

Kei noticed that both yumi and Sachiko were still outside '_T__here is definitely something wrong, I have to do something_' Kei proceeded to walk were Yumi and Sachiko were standing

"Ogasawara-san, is there anything wrong" Kei said giving Sachiko a smile, Sachiko noticed Kei's presence and gave her a rather cold glare, but still giving her a smile.

"No, I suppose there isn't" Sachiko closed her eyes and proceeded to go in the room, but stopped mid way

"Oh, and Senou-san, you should mind your actions some people may find it unnerving" Sachiko said coldly to Kei before entering the room__

'_Stupid! All that breeding… for nothing what is wrong with you Sachiko, I hurt Yumi yet again_' Kei stood there '_Mind my what? What did she-'_

Kei's thoughts were interrupted when she felt her back was wet and someone was gripping on her shirt,

"Y-yu-chan" Kei mumbled, she closed her eyes and faced her cousin. Yumi couldn't stop her tears from flowing, she felt like she was being a nuisance to her onee-sama '_It hurts, i-I can never seem to be a good little sister to Sachiko no matter how hard I tried'_ Yumi stopped crying when she felt two strong arms envelop her

"It's okay Yu-chan… what ever happened between the two of you… it'll be fine, so don't worry, you always have me by your side" Kei said giving Yumi a genuine smile, at this Yumi stopped crying and looked at Kei '_Onee-chan, you were always here, no matter how far. I could always feel your support…. Arigatou onee-chan'_

"A-arigatou… onee-chan" Yumi said with a smile, and pulled away. Kei smiled mischievously

"So…. I guess I get a reward " Kei said trying hard not to grin, Yumi stuck her tongue out playfully

"Nope, you still have a promise to keep" Yumi said crossing her arms, Kei laughed and ruffled Yumi's hair

"Alright, alright shall we go in now princess" Kei said bowing like a servant, Yumi laughed and they walked inside.

**~Lilian Girls meet Seiran Academy~**

The Yamayurikai were again in awe '_T-This school is ridiculous!'___Sei thought,___'This school looks like a very big maze!'_

Sai looked at group silently observing them, '_This…is… somehow, amusing, their expressions right now are priceless!'_

Ritsuka looked Sai, who noticed her stare _**'**__Have____you noticed?'___Sai got the message and nodded _'Ogasawara-san, seems to be____responsible for last night'_

'_She has the air of overprotective in her, it's amusing'___Sai responded, Ritsuka let out a chuckle and proceeded to go to the astounded group.

'_Speak of the devil, oya,oya looks like she's having some problems already'___Ritsuka thought as she looked at Sachiko, she smiled and looked towards the two others who decided to join them.

"Well, it's best we do the formal introductions, since I'm sure all of you are a bit exhausted from the trip" Ritsuka said talking to the group, who nodded and took their seats, she on the other hand decided to tease Kei for fun, she smiled evilly at the girl. Kei noticed her sempai's stare.

"Ne… Yu-chan you go ahead, okay" Kei said flashing Yumi a smile, Yumi smiled nervously, she was still scared at what Sachiko was going to tell her, Kei continued to smile at her and gave her a playful tap on the nose, which startled Yumi and caused her to blush a nice shade of pink.

"Mo! Ne-chan w-w-what was that for" Yumi said in a slightly hushed tone, a blush erupting from her face, Kei just chuckled

"That was for little-Yumi-whose-such-a-worrywart, I don't think she's really mad at you, she can't possibly get mad at her little sister who looks so cute." Kei smiled.

'_You're just too cute, and I'm sure she cares about you as much as I do, though…'___Kei shook her head. Yumi was too preoccupied she didn't notice Kei's weird behavior.

'_Stupid…neechan_ _.. she didn't have to do that, demo maybe she's right about onee-sama, I'll try to apologize again later__**.**___Kei's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"I better go. " Kei said, Yumi nodded meekly and proceeded to where the Yamayurikai was, but was held up by Sai, who was leaning at one of the pillars giving her a smirk that made her want to cross her hands in front of her chest.

"You and Kei are really close aren't you?, if I didn't know any better I'd say you guys are a couple" Sai said, a smirk placed firmly on her face. Yumi blushed a full shade of red '_C-c-c-couple'___she looked at Sai, who was now trying to cage in her laughter, she wanted to say something but was cut off again by the older girl.

"Don't worry I won't tell the Ogasawara princess, I know it's a bit of a secret " Sai said ruffling Yumi's hair and gave her a wink and proceeded to the other group who was now seated. Yumi shook her head and followed suit.

Meanwhile, Ritsuka was staring at the group who was now being served with tea and Mia's homemade cookies, she smiled and looked towards her kouhai.

"They're a pretty nice bunch don't you think Ritsuka–sempai" Kei said smiling at them, Ritsuka smirked

"Really, I wonder about that" Kei looked at her confused.

"I wonder, what their reaction would be if they found out you and Yumi are related… especially Ogasawara-san" Kei said nothing, she didn't want them to stay away from Yumi if they found out her heritage, a multimillion dollar heiress, heir to the famous Senou corporation, she was worried that Yumi won't be able to handle all that pressure. Ritsuka looked at her and decided to stop here

"Don't worry, look Yumi-chan seems to have made some friends that she can trust, friends that would always stick up for her and she made them all on her own, remember, she isn't a little girl anymore" Ritsuka said walking away, Kei looked at her in surprise

'_Since when…. Had I started treating Yumi like…. An incompetent child, I guess… Yumi has grown a lot more than I thought'_ Kei closed her eyes and smiled. Following Ritsuka, she remembered she still had some explaining to do.

Sachiko stared at her half full cup of tea, she felt guilt at the same time anger and also something new like hate? loathing? She didn't know, her thoughts were cut off by a certain someone.

"I hope your all comfortable, I'm sure now is a good time for the introductions, You don't mind if we do it by year do you sempai" Ritsuka just nodded and stood up

"My name is Aoi Ritsuka, third year class-A, it's nice to meet you" Ritsuka said flashing them a smile, the Yamayurikai just nodded staring at her, Mia was the next,

"Good day to you, my name is Mia Ramazoti, also a third year and in the same class as Ritsuka-san, my favorite hobby is cooking, let's not venture to the things I hate though" Mia said innocently and placed her finger on her lip, everyone laughed a little, Mia gave a satisfied smile and sat down. Sai stood up, "Nice to meet you, my name is Tsukiyomi Sai, third year in the same class, I'm a member of the archery club, hmmm. I guess that's all you need to know about me" Sai gave them a charming smile. Eriko looked at her _'Sai-san huh?'_____Eriko smiled silently, she needed to know more about this person, it's been a while since she found someone as interesting as her.

Kei was next, she felt a chill down her spine '_W-why do I feel like someone is glaring at me'___true to her thoughts Sachiko was indeed glaring at her, '_S-she seems to hate me a lot ahahaha'___Kei thought nervously, she stood up and decided to introduce herself,

"Nice to meet you, my name is Senou Kei, currently a second year, class-A" Kei said, giving them an honest smile, she was about to take her seat when Sei said something

"I don't think you've told us everything Senou-san" Sei said smiling "So what is it, what exactly are you hiding" Sei was not someone who would say something out loud especially if it was concerning someone she barely knew, however this was one of the rare times that the great Satou Sei would find herself interrogating someone. Kei's in immediate response confirmed her thoughts.

"I didn't mean to keep this a secret but…" Kei sighed and gave a quick glance to Yumi, smiling at the young girl who just looked at her, confused.

"In addition, to that I am also Fukuzawa-san's cousin, Thank you very much for taking care of her for me" Kei said, silence _'I-is everything alrig-'_

"**EEEEEEHHHHHHH**!" Kei couldn't feel her ears at this point, and Yumi blushing wasn't helping either

"So I was right after all" Sei said with a smirk '_Sachiko's in for it this time, and now the explosive Senou Kei spice has been added to the mix, this is going to be fun… oh! wait then that means'_

"Ne Senou-san, how are you two related" Rei asked, Kei smiled

"Our mothers are sisters, so the two of us are first degree cousins" Kei stated.

"May I ask, what is your relationship with Senou corporation's current CEO?" This time it was Yohko who asked a question

"He is our grandfather on our mother's side."__Sachiko couldn't believe what she just heard, _**her**_ petit souer and her self-proclaimed rival were related, she just wanted to scream at herself for being such an idiot. Yamato laughed a little, she didn't know that someone would notice something about the relationship between the two of them.

Despite Kei being calm and collected she was still worried at how people will accept the other part of Yumi, coming from a very high class family too. She looked at Ritsuka who was debating whether she should save Kei or leave her be.

Yamato let out a nervous chuckle '_R-r-ritsuka-sempai, I don't know whether she's enjoying this situation because she likes teasing Kei or because she's amused about all the reactions she's getting_' Speaking of Ritsuka, who had enough fun decided to spare Kei from the embarrassment and worry. C

"I think we should continue on with the introductions, it also seems this is a bit uncomfortable for Fukuzawa-san" Ritsuka said glancing at Yumi, who was trying to find a way to shrink herself, Kei smiled at her greatefully, whilst the head of the red rose family nodded at the student council president's proposal.

"Ja Yamato-kun" Ritsuka said, cuing Yamato to start, Yamato stood up and gave them a dazzling smile. _'T-t-too bright!'_

"I am Katsuri Yamato, also a second year in the same class as Kei-san." _**Katsuri Yamato where have I heard that name before**___Rei thought, then it hit her.

_**Flash back (Hasekura dojo, Rei and Yamato are both 10 and nadeshiko is 9)**_

_Little Rei was warming up for morning practice that she usually did with her father_

"_Rei-chan, we have a guest today, she's going to spar with you for the morning warm up, I hope you two make good friends since she's the same age as you" Her father said with a smile, Rei wondered for a while it was her first time to spar with a girl especially someone with the same age._

_Just then a girl just about her age, stepped in the room she had slightly long blonde hair and mesmerizing ocean blue eyes, little Rei felt like she could actually see the ocean just by looking into those eyes. The said girl quietly approached them and gave them a smile, Rei's father smiled_

"_Katsuri-sama will be the one you'll be sparing with today Rei"_

_Rei nodded and proceeded to introduce herself ,_

"_It's nice to meet you my name is Hasekura Rei" Little Rei said with a smile, Yamato smiled brightly_

"_It's nice to meet you too, I'm Katsuri Yamato" they both shook hands,_

"_Alright Katsuri-sama, let's see what you've got" Rei's father said with a smirk on his face, little Yamato nodded, both of them got their shinais and readied themselves._

"_Alright, we'll have three rounds, first one who hits the other two times wins" Rei's father explained._

"_Shomen ni rei!__**[1]**__" both Rei and Yamato bowed at Rei's father_

"_Men o tsuke!__**[2]**__" The two young kendo practitioners began to put on their headgear._

"_Rei!__**[3]**__" Rei and Yamato then bowed at each other, acknowledging themselves as opponents._

"_Sonkyo!__**[4]**__" both of them went up to their respective stances, waiting for the signal from Rei's father. He stretched out his hand in the middle, looking at the young kendo practitioners._

"_Sore ja… Hajime__**[5]**__" At the signal both Shinais clashed against each other desperately fighting for dominance. __Rei didn't know how good her opponent was, but she decided to make the first move, she took two steps back, breaking contact with her opponent and made a big step forward, readying her shinai for a strike._

"_HAAA!" little Rei shouted, Yamato did a quick side step then tried to hit Rei's right hand, shocked at the sudden move Rei tried to block the strike, barely being able to intercept it. Seeing an opportunity, Yamato leapt back as Rei tried to recover and quickly ran forward to attempt to make a clean hit on her opponent's chest protector. Rei leapt back, dodging the strike in the nick of time. Yamato then twisted her shinai to perform an upper slash, successfully hitting Rei's chest gear. Rei was in a state of awe, her opponent was good even her father was amazed._

"_Let your instincts and your mind work together in perfect balance, use whatever situation is presented to you and turn it upside down" Yamato said, as an advice to Rei more than an explanation._

_Rei nodded, she readied herself for the next round, Yamato did the same, she was the first to attack. Rei anticipated this so she blocked the strike, trying to use her opponents strength against them, Yamato smiled at Rei's way of thinking, suddenly the other girl jumped backwards and ran towards Rei, who having recovered immediately as ready to block, Yamato concentrated on her plan of attack, channeling her energy to her shinai, she attacked Rei's shinai with a powerful strike, knocking her shinai off it's defence position. Quickly twisting her shinai yet again to perform a downward slash which Rei was able to block for a short period, her hands were aching from trying to block the powerful strikes being thrown at her. She was trying to come up with a way of countering Yamato's strike, but it was hard to think of one when the other girl kept on sending her such powerful strikes. With a quick step forward Yamato knocked Rei off balance by sliding her shinai across the floor, swiping Rei of her feet._

"_HAAAA!" Rei did her best to try to block the attack but to no avail, little Yamato won the match with her advanced kendo skills, Rei's father was in awe_

"_That… was a good match Hasekura-san" Yamato said cheerfully, aginst her huffing, she gave Rei a hand to help her stand up, Rei was shocked but felt happy, it was a good match after all and she found herself a new friend and rival , Rei took Yamato's offer and took Yamato's tiny hands, after that the young martial artists became good friends, it was only a day but it proved to be a worthwhile experience for both._

_Yamato was outside of the dojo when she saw a black BMW pullover, the door opened and she saw little Nadeshiko in a wheelchair_

"_Nadeshiko! " Yamato cried she went near her small fragile cousin._

"_Why are you here shi-chan, you're supposed to be in the hospital" little Yamato said worriedly_

"_Mommy said that you weren't at home and I wanted to see you, the doctors already released me and said that I'm doing just fine so it's okay" Nadeshiko said, she felt really happy to see Yamato, the older of the two sighed loudly._

"_You could've just waited for me" Yamato said smiling at her cousin's antics_

"_Demo, I really wanted to see, Yama-chan" Nadeshiko gave her a cute pout, Yamato laughed_

"_Okay, I'll just say goodbye to Rei-chan" Yamato said and ran to the dojo_

"_Thanks for today Rei-chan" Yamato said happily, Rei smiled_

"_Yeah, I hope we could see each other again" little rei said_

"_mm! ja ne" Yamato said as she waved good bye and left_

_**End of flashback**_

Yamato looked at Rei and smiled, the latter did the same.

"I am also a member of the kendo club" Yamato said and sat down and let Nadeshiko take over

"Nice to meet you, my name is Miori Nadeshiko, I'm a first year_**,**___class-a , my hobbies are cooking, and practicing the naginata" Nadeshiko smiled at them and took her seat, she glanced at Haoran, who was now standing

"And I am lee Haoran, also a first year in the same class, I like archery and I am a member of the archery club aswell"

It was now the Yamayurikai's turn for their introductions, the student council already knew most of their backgrounds so it was easy for them to understand pretty soon they all came to the reason as to why Yumi was in that state of dress.

"So as too my question Senou-san, may you please explain it now" Sachiko said coldly, even after knowing who Kei really was, she was still uncomfortable about the girl there was just something in Kei that made Sachiko dislike her

"AH, yes well you see"

_**Flashback (earlier)**_

_Kei and Yumi headed to the student council room, to prepare for greeting the arrivals from Lilian._

"_This school is huge" Yumi said, Kei laughed at Yumi, causing her to pout._

"_I'm just saying the obvious o-n-e-e-c-h-a-n" Yumi said, Kei smirked_

"_Well then thank you for pointing that out Yu-chan,__this school is big I'm not surprised if there were hidden passages or even relics here after all it is 150 years old, you know when I was in first year I heard rumors of a headless specter wandering around, hahaha I remember they called Haoran's family just to confirm it " Kei said, Yumi was uneasy, she was not good with ghost and that was a fact, Kei mentioning of that story scared her already_

"_S-s-so i-is it true" Yumi asked nervously, kei's laugh died down, she looked at her cousin seriously,_

"_It was." Yumi was covering her ears and shutting her eyes. Kei's laugh snapped her out of her frightened state and pouted at the older girl. _

"_Don't worry it wasn't real" Kei said, Yumi sighed she'd be lucky to get some sleep tonight, speaking of which…._

"_Kei-nee, am I gonna sleep in the dorms" She felt a bit sad that she had to sleep separately from the older girl_

"_I'm not sure yet the living arrangements were handled by Ritsuka-sempai after all" Kei said, they went inside the student council room were again the usual fight was happening, Kei sighed_

"_I hope you don't get used to this," Kei said to her cousin, Yumi laughed nervously, they approached the two, Sai was holding a cup of tea she got from Mia who was now ranting on her._

"_SAI, ARE YOU LISTENING" Mia said, Sai said nothing and leisurely sipped her tea ,the action just served to infuriate Mia even more and caused her to swipe the tea from Sai, which in short, like all the cliché happenings in the anime world landed on Yumi's uniform,_

"_I-I'm so sorry" Mia said frantically, while trying to wipe Yumi clean,_

"_well this is unfortunate we only have a spare uniform and I don't think your casual clothes would do" Ritsuka said she was going to have a long talk with both of them about this…_

_**End of Flashback**_

"So in short Yu-chan, had to wear it while we got her uniform cleaned up for her" Kei said nervously '_Yu-chan!, who does she think she is their just cousin's not lovers, was she not taught the proper way of calling someone'___Sachiko was super mad at the fact that they had gotten her petit souer wet and the fact that Kei calls _**her**___Yumi, Yu-chan

"So there's not much of a problem here ne Kei-chan" Sei said teasingly, Kei smiled

"Though it's still our fault this unfortunate circumstance, so we apologize" Kei said bowing, Yumi wasn't going to let her onee-chan take the blame

"It wasn't onee-chan's fault, I was being clumsy " Yumi said out of the blue causing Sachiko to stare at her in shock, her heart broke at the closeness of Yumi with Kei, '_Onee-chan, Yumi why can't you call me that, are you really that scared of me, what does senou-san have that I don't'_

"Eh, Yumi-chan are both you and Kei-san that close" Eriko silently mumbled, Mia felt responsible for this, she wanted to say something but Ritsuka was signaling her not to

"Well I guess we get that explained, I guess it's my turn to explain the living arrangements" Ritsuka said with a smile" each of you will stay in one bed room each has a bathroom, and a veranda", Ritsuka smirked at her last statement

"Unfortunately the school staff miscounted the available rooms since almost all of our students stay in the dorms and so one of you will have to stay at the Haraiso Yakata, in this case Yumi-chan, since she has already been there and I would like to spare you from the probable culture shock" Ritsuka said, glancing at her two childhood friends. Yumi was happy at the same time sad, she was very happy to stay with her onee-chan, but she was sad she couldn't sleep with Sachiko.

"If there are any objections" Ritsuka stated, Sachiko was about to raise her hand when Yohko whispered something in her ear

"Sachiko, that's enough, Senou-san, is Yumi-chan's cousin, you should stop acting so immature" Yohko said seriously. Sachiko had no choice but to obey, she placed her hand down

"Good so I guess it's time for you guys to settle in" Ritsuka said, everyone nodded and stood up to exit the room, Kei and Yamato were asked to show them to their rooms, it wasn't near each other but not too far either Sei and Yohko were next door neighbors while the others had at least one door separating them from the other, '_Sachiko you need to apologize to Yumi, you have to!'___Sachiko called Yumi as softly and as warmly as she could

"Yumi" Sachiko said, Yumi turned around to see her onee-sama's smiling face. Yumi was mesmerized by Sachiko's sapphire orbs, and beautiful smile. Kei went ahead to be sure not to disturb anything, she smiled at Yumi.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. The ride, got me a bit jumpy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be mad at you I was just tired is all" Sachiko said sincerely, Yumi smiled, and shook her head

"It's okay one-sama I understand" Yumi said, Kei was leaning on the pillars watching the two of them quietly, she smiled, Yumi bowed to her onee-sama and went to look for Kei

"I told you it would be okay" Kei said knowingly, Yumi smiled

"You should go ahead I'll catch up later, Ritsuka-sempai said she needed me for something" Kei smiled at Yumi who inturn smiled and left.

"Just don't overwork yourself onee-chan" Yumi said as she walked away, Kei closed her eyes.

"What is it that you want to tell me Ogasawara-san" Kei said curiously, sachiko's expression was cold, and unmoving

"I don't know why but, I wish we could be friends, you and I care for Yumi a great deal so.."Kei said, Sachiko sighed

"I will apologize for the way I acted earlier, however, I know your Yumi's cousin but I ask you to refrain from acting in such a way that give people the wrong impression" Sachiko said coldly,

"I'm sorry" was all Sachiko said before entering her room, Kei continued to walk towards the student council room when she saw Sai

"Where does your heart lay in this situation Kei? I know it's not my place but I will tell you one thing, do what you think is right" Sai, smiled and left, Kei stood there on the spot, contemplating on the words the older girl had given her.

"Where my heart lies huh?" She smiled sadly and continued to walk towards the student council room.

**A/N:** Finally! I thought I was gonna die, wew I'm sorry for the late update and since school is starting I may not be able to update much but I will try my best, please feel free to tell me when I'm off character, actually I feel I sucked half way through this chapter, oh well Negative reviews are welcomed R&R

**[1] Shomen ni rei- a kendo command meaning ' to bow to the head of the dojo'**

**[2] Men o tsuke- A kendo command the means 'put on your men or head gear'**

**[3] Rei- means 'bow'**

**[4] Sonkyo- a kendo command meaning 'take your positions' it's similar to en garde in western fencing.**

**[5] Sore ja Hajime- 'so then, start'**

TILL NEXT TIME X3

SHU-CHAN OUT!


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: **FINALLY! I am very sorry to the readers who were waiting for an update on this. Firstly before you all get mad or something, I am very sorry for updating very late since I was preparing for my college entrance test, so many tests and all that so even if I do have free time, my brain is too exhausted to think of anything so…. Yeah… sorry guys . Any way without further a due.

'_Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy'_- this indicates thoughts.

"Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy"- This indicates conversation.

_**Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy**_- This indicates emphasis

**Character bio (Major)**

**Senou Hideyoshi- **Is Kei and Yumi's grandfather and the current CEO of the Senou corporation. He looks slightly younger than his age, he has Ruby red eyes like Kei, his hair color is brown with a few streaks of white indicating his old age and always wears a grin on his face. He has is a great leader and a loyal husband to his wife, he fakingly cries when his grandchildren refuse his affection.

**Hirigaya Aoi- **Kei and Yukihiro's personal bodyguard and has been protecting them since they were young. He has long black hair and black colored eyes, he is the typical anime bishounen bodyguard.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga miteru. Only the OCs in this story.**

Kei went back a little later than expected, it was already night time and most of the student council members were fast asleep, except for her, Ritsuka and Sai. She sighed Ritsuka asked her to go ahead and that they'll handle the clean up. '_Well I guess it's okay… once in a while….' _What sai said earlier was still echoing in her mind, she closed her eyes and shook it off. in less than 5 minutes she was already home.

'_Home huh… come to think of it I haven't come home…. In a long time' _Kei went inside and quietly went upstairs careful not to wake anyone, she noticed that the lights in her room were still on. _That's weird Yu-chan should be asleep by now_.

" Yu-chan, I'm –" Kei was surprised Yumi was on her desk fast asleep. '_She… baka ne__**[1]**__ … Yu-chan_' Kei smiled

"Thanks for waiting for me" Kei said in a whisper , causing yumi to stir a little, she smiled '_This is how it should be, I can't ask for anything more than this'_ With that thought in mind she carried Yumi in bridal style and laid her on her bed.

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Seiran: An Unexpected Visitor**

**By: sHuUrEi904**

_-BRRRRR, BRRRRR-_

Kei heard her phone ring _'I wonder who would call this late…'_ she got the device inside her drawer and answered the call.

"Hello, this is Kei speaking"

_"Good evening Kei-sama, I am sorry for disturbing you this late"_

'_Aoi… figures it's him… I wonder what he needs'_

"It's okay, so why did you call?" Kei asked

_"Well, your grandfather requested me to summon you, he said he needed to ask something of you"_ Aoi said in stoic tone

"I see…" '_He never asks Aoi to summon if it isn't something important'_

_"The convoy will arrive tomorrow, at 6:00 in the morning"_

"I see, Arigatou Aoi-san" Kei said

_"It's nothing, ja, oyasuminasai ojou-sama__**[2]**__ "_ Kei winced, she could probably feel Aoi smirking at his last statement, she hated it when people called her that title, she was about to protest, but the line was already cut-off. She sighed, she placed her phone down took a quick bath, changed. She was about to lay down when she heard Yumi whimper. '_She must be having a bad dream'_

"Yu-chan…" Kei said softly, Yumi stopped whimpering and smile formed on her face '_I shouldn't have told her about that ghost story_'

Kei giggled softly, she turned off the lights and laid down beside yumi, foreheads nearly touching, she closed her eyes and smiled_ '__yeah… this is how, it should always be…'._

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"…_mi-san"_

"_Yu….an"_

"_YUMI-SAN!"_

"WAAAHH!" Yumi cried "Mou, Nadeshiko-chan, that was mean" Yumi said with a pout on her face. Nadeshiko giggled

"Well, I didn't want to do it, but you forced me. I've been trying to wake you up in like forever" Nadeshiko playfully said, Yumi just stuck her tongue. It had just been two days but Yumi had taken a liking to Nadeshiko and Haoran. She smiled.

"C'mon Yumi-chan if you don't get dressed you won't be able to taste my special chocolate chip pancakes " Nadeshiko said with a smile. Yumi obeyed, got up and went for a shower. Meanwhile, Nadeshiko was currently looking at Yumi and Kei's desk and notices a picture frame, she smiled softly. In the picture was a four year old Yumi, sitting on the grass with a five year old Kei and someone else?

"Nadeshiko-chan I'm done" Yumi said, Nadeshiko smiled Yumi wore her Lilian uniform again but had her hair let down with a couple of her bangs clipped to the side. Nadeshiko squeled

"Kyaaa! Mou Yumi-chan looks so cute!" Nadeshiko said while hugging her new friend. Yumi just laughed softly.

"Well time for us to go" Nadeshiko said, yumi nodded

"Ne.. Nadeshiko-chan have you seen Onee-chan?" Yumi asked

"Ah.. she was called in by your grandfather, she left earlier this morning" Nadeshiko said

"I- is that so.." Yumi said a bit disappointed, Nadeshiko gave her a polite smile and they both went downstairs to eat.

_**DOWNSTAIRS**_

"Good morning guys!" Nadeshiko said happily

"Well you sure are enthusiastic today" Yamato said. Nadeshiko just gave her a small smile.

"Ah.. Yumi-chan, Ohayo!" Yamato greeted with a smile

"Ohayo gozaimasu! Yamato-senpai, Haoran-chan" Yumi said returning Yamato's gesture, whilst Haoran gives her a smile. They all went to the kitchen to eat Nadeshiko's special chocolate chip pancakes,

"Oishi!**[3]** Nadeshiko-chan these chocolate chip pancakes are the best." Yumi said, Nadeshiko smiled

"I'm glad you like it Yumi-chan" She said.

"I just remembered." Yamato said and got up from her seat, she handed a small package to Yumi

"Kore wa**[4]**.." Yumi said, yamato smiled and nodded

"Um! Bento da**[5]**, Kei made it before she left and she also asked me to relay a message , 'I hope you enjoy your lunch'" Yamato said relaying exactly what Kei said, Yumi smiled.

_'Even though I can't see one-chan today. I still get to eat the lunch she made for me, and… I also get to see one-sama again *sigh* today's going to be a great day'_ she thought quietly, then out of nowhere she realized something.

"Ano… where are Ritsuka-senpai, Sai-senpai and Mia-senpai" Yumi asked

"They went ahead." Haoran said.

"Speaking of going ahead, we best be going ourselves, it's almost time for class" Nadeshiko stated, they all got up, fixed the kitchen and left.

**~Lilian Girls meet Seiran Academy~**

_-Knock,Knock-_

"Shitsureshimasu, Hideyoshi-sama"

"Ah! Aoi-kun, please let her in" Aoi bowed respectfully and left. Another knock was heard. Senou Hideyoshi, the owner of the most influencial company in the world, smiled

"You know you don't need to be so formal with me Kei" Hideyoshi said, Kei entered with a smile on her face, she gave the older Senou a kiss and a hug

"I know grandfather, I know" Kei said chuckling a bit

"So what is it that you need me to do" Kei asked, Hideyoshi grinned

"Actually, I was hoping to introduce Yumi-chan as one of the heirs to the Senou corporation"Kei's eyes widened

"… to the family" Hideyoshi said playfully, Kei was relieved, Hideyoshi closed his eyes

"I know what you were going to say. You and I both want to keep Yumi safe, that is why I sent her away and why you kept your distance from her." Kei smiled sadly

"I want Yu-chan to live a life wherein she can be happy, living normally without having to worry about the burden of being called a Senou… " Hideyoshi too smiled

"I know firsthand the responsibility of being a Senou, I didn't want Yumi to experience what I had to go through. Yumi is just a simple and innocent girl…." Kei said sadly,but then her sad smile turned into a more vibrant one.

"However, that was the Yumi from way back then, now… I finally think that she can live happily even if people where to know, that she is the other heir, because… after all those years that I wasn't by her side… she made friends that will always stand by her, and people who truly care for her" Kei looked outside the window and saw two birds flying alongside each other, then the smaller one of the two took another direction. The two birds parted ways. Hideyoshi was looking outside as well, and the two Senous smiled.

"By the way Kei, I sent Your brother out to meet Yumi" Hideyoshi said with a huge grin plastered on his face. Kei stared at him in disbelief

"E-E-EHHHHHHHH!"

**~Lilian Girls meet Seiran Academy~**

The Yamayurikai had just finished their tour of the campus, they were currently having their lunch break in the garden, along with the rest of the members of the setokai.

Yumi was currently sitting next to Sachiko while the other members chatted with the rest of the yamayurikai

"Yumi, what is that" Sachiko asked curiously, Yumi smiled

"It's the bento One- I mean Kei-san made for me" Yumi said happily unaware that her comment made Sachiko's jealous side re appear and her eyebrow twitch _'Control yourself Sachiko, it's just a bento'_

"It was nice of Senou – san to make you your lunch" Sachiko said. Yumi smiled at her happily___'Yumi just looked so cute just now'___Sachiko thought

" Shitsureshimasu" All heads turned to the direction of the voice, Yumi looked at the person's face

He was a tall young man with, a handsome face and jet black hair, his eyes were as red as brilliant rubies _'His eyes… they're like onee-chan's'_Yumi thought. The said man stepped a bit closer and spoke once more

"May I ask … are you Fukuzawa Yumi" The young man said , Sachiko's eyes glared at the man that was asking about _**HER**_Yumi, the girl in question, on the other hand, stared at him and gave him a slight nod. The young man smiled

"It's been a long time Yu-chan" the man said with a big smile on his face, Sachiko was furious _'Oh come on, another one'_she thought sarcastically

"Excuse me but, may I ask just who you are, because it seems my petite souer doesn't recognize you " the young man smiled

"My name is Senou Yukihiro, Yumi-san's cousin"

**A/N**:And there you have it, the appearance of a new character, again I am truly sorry for I haven't updated in like a whole year I won't make any excuses, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, THIS IS ALL FOR THE MEAN TIME . ^-^ R&R

**[1] Baka ne- 'Idiot'**

**[2] Ja Oyasuminasai Ojou-sama- 'Well then good night milady'**

**[3] Oishi- 'delicious'**

**[4] Kore wa- 'This is'**

**[5] Bento- a bunch of Japanese food placed in a small container usually wrapped in a piece of cloth or simply Japanese style packed lunch.**

**WELL THAT'S ALL TILL NEXT TIME!**

**SHU-CHAN OUT!**

**Revised:01-01-2013**


	7. Welcome to Seiran: Reunion

**A/N:** Hi….. I …um. I'm back so yeah… Please don't hurt me!(*Covers each end of her body with her hands*) Sorry is not enough to make up for my sudden hiatus on this story for 2 years and I know all of you are very mad. On the Brightside I revised all the chapters for this story and made it more presentable for everyone but please feel free to give me corrections on grammar and spelling mistakes. Anyway, I realized it would have been easier to reply to reviews by doing it every time I upload a new chapter instead of PMing one by one but please know that I am very happy to read your reviews and so from this chapter on I'll be answering previous questions via a new chapter so here goes

_**Honulicious: Yes it does make things complicated but a good rivalry often ends up as a great spice for a story and I'm sorry for confusing you, my main problem with this story is that the abundance of OC's that may leave readers confused but fret not with the revised chapters are the new character bios many of which are just characters that will be present in that particular chapter. Thank you so much for your continued support!**_

_**Wafarasu: Thank you! I hope you're enjoying it as it goes on!**_

_**loudestdork: Thank you for the review! Yeah I decided to experiment and see if an Eriko X OC pairing would work as I think Eriko's boyfriend in the anime is a bit too old for her though I have nothing against it haha.**_

_**teufelchen29: I am very thankful for your continuous support! I hope I can update faster within the coming months **____** and finish the story before summer. Thank you so much!**_

_**insomniac1970: You aren't the only one! Hahaha I always find myself thinking of countless ways to make Sachiko jealous, I just love the way she reacts XD**_

_**seyan: I am very sorry for not updating soon but I hope to remedy that haha, I always wanted to see what would happen if Yumi actually had a not so normal life like a lost princess or something anyway thanks for the support! XD**_

_**Kagura Kalieonyt: Yes there will be more twists in the story as it progresses **____** I'm very happy that the story is to your liking and thank you for the support!**_

_**veamgee: The update is here! I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy and thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Claine24: I apologize for the wait! Fret not I will never abandon this story, it may take a while to finish but I will not leave this behind! Thank you so much for your support! XD**_

_**orangesora: my character design for Kei was actually based on the things Sachiko was not and the same time made her to be the exact opposite of her and basically when I formulated Kei in my head it was during the time I watched 2**__**nd**__** season where in Sachiko was so cold to Yumi that it made me want to punch the screen. Anyway thank you for leaving your review! XD**_

_**maldytah: I am very happy to know that you continue to read this story even if I don't update regularly now I feel very bad for leaving you guys hanging hopefully it won't happen again! Thank you so much!**_

_**Guest: The long awaited chapter has arrived! Thank you for your review! Please leave your FFname so that I can acknowledge you properly :D Thank you very much! **_

'_Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy'_- this indicates thoughts.

"Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy"- This indicates conversation.

_**Lilian Girls meet Seiran academy**_- This indicates emphasis.

**Character Bio(Major and Minor respectively)**

**Senou Yukihiro- **Kei's twin brother. He , like his sister is part of the student council in his own school. He is also the captain of the soccer team. He is a very affectionate person and likes to show it. He has the signature red eyes of a Senou and jet black hair, many say he is Kei's boy version and vice versa.

**Kiritsuga Tadashi- **Yukihiro's friend and classmate, he has wild blonde hair and a cheery disposition. He plays as a striker in their soccer team.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga miteru. Only the OCs in this story**.

Sachiko was completely and utterly dumbfounded, though not showing it. She was finally able to get her alone time with Yumi and now this happens. For the first time in her life, Ogasawara Sachiko felt so frustrated, she just wanted to scream. All she ever wanted was to spend time with her petit souer and bridge the gap that she didn't know existed in the first place. _'What did I do to deserve this'_

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Seiran Academy: Reunion**

**By: sHuUrEi904**

"Ah! Yukihiro-kun, I didn't know you were coming to visit." Ritsuka said amused, Yukihiro scratched his head, _'Neither did I' _Yukihiro thought. Ritsuka took this opportunity to sneak a glance at a certain sapphire eyed girl who was silently throwing daggers at Yukihiro _'Oya, Oya It seems like Ogasawara-san is a little irritated by our little visitor despite that composed exterior of hers' _Ritsuka thought she laughed silently in her head _' Yumi-chan is such a lucky girl' _Sachiko cleared her throat

"So Senou-kun, what is your business with Fukuzawa-san" Sachiko said trying to not sound angry, even though she really was . Youko nodded

"I am also curious, Senou-kun, what is it that you need from our little Yumi" Youko said smiling at the young man.

"Well.."

_**Flashback (Earlier this morning)**_

"_Ohayou!, H-i-r-o-kun!" Yukihiro turned his head to the direction of the voice, it was none other than…_

"_Ohayou, Tadashi" Yukihiro said plainly, Tadashi grinned_

"_weh!, I greeted you with energy and all you can say is 'Ohayou, Tadashi' " Yukihiro just sighed_

"_Hai, hai" Tadashi huffed_

"_geez, Hiro-kun would it kill ya too- Hey, isn't that your-" _

_*Screeeecchhhhh* _

_A black limousine screeched to a halt, barely missing Yukihiro and Tadashi, suddenly two men dressed in black came out _

"_SHITSURESHIMASU! YUKIHIRO-SAMA, YOUR GRANDFATHER REQUESTS YOU IMMEDIATELY!" the two men said in unison, grabbing Yukihiro as fast as the eye can see, quickly shoving him in the black limousine. _

"_Ahh, cho-chotto! AOI!" a handsome young man with black hair and a pair of sunglasses who was sitting at the driver's seat smiled _

"_hai, hai we still have time to say curses young master, next stop the Senou Estate!" and with that last comment Yukihiro was gone with the wind._

"…_..Ah, He got kidnapped…" Tadashi said still staring at the direction with a dumb founded expression.._

_**End of flashback**_

" I was sent here to talk about some family affairs" Yukihiro said, Sachiko eyed him suspiciously.

"What type of family affair may I ask ?" Sachiko said glaring daggers at the poor young man. Yukihiro could only shiver at the Ogasawara heiress' glare.

"I am tasked to invite Yu-chan and every one of you here to have lunch with us at the Senou estate as requested by our grandfather." Yukihiro said

"Why not send an invitation instead of traveling all the way here Senou-kun." Yohko said, beating her petit souer to the question knowing that she would continuously grill their visitor until he was just a patch of ash on the ground.

"Well as our grandfather had put it, I _**am**_ the invitation." Yukihiro said, quietly sighing at his grandfather's choice of ummm '_invitation'_ card.

"Well we have quite a dashing invitation card now don't we?" Yukihiro blushed and glared daggers at Ritsuka who in turn just continued to smile mischievously at him.

"Well if it's an invitation from Yumi-chan's Ojii-san then we gladly accept!" Sei declared sporting her trademark Sei Satou grin.

"SEI!" Yohko yelled causing the sandy haired blonde to wince, sure she liked pushing Yohko's buttons but she was still scary when she got mad, like death was knocking on her door.

"Well then it's settled don't you think Rosa Chinesis?" Ritsuka said to the head of the red rose family.

"I suppose we accept." Youko sighed inwardly, they seem to be having a lot of unexpected events today

"Oi, Yukihiro what is your Ojii-san planning" Sai said while leaning on one of the pillars, sharp green eyes scanning Yukihiro thoroughly, she as well as the rest of the Seiran student council knew firsthand how the older Senou was as mischievous as a 10 year old boy and would often have hidden plans when it came to things.

"I-I have no idea" The young Senou stuttered, shivering under Sai's piercing glare. The sudden ringing of Yukihiro's phone caused everyone to look at him, flipping the hand held device he answered the call

"Hello, Yukihiro speaking"

"_Hiro-kun! Where are you right now?"_

"Eh! Onee-chan, I'm at your school why?"

"_Ah I thought you left already, well I called Aoi and he will fetch you along with the others"_

"Hai, I understand Onee-chan"

"_Oh and please tell Sai-senpai and the others not to worry, I have everything under control"_

"I will pass on the message, good bye Onee-chan"

"_Thank you Hiro-kun, ja" _the line went dead as Senou Yukihiro closed hisphone, turning his attention to the others. Clearing his throat

"It seems that our ride has arrived at the front gates " Yukihiro stated a bright smile of genuine relief not leaving his face, Sai quirked an eyebrow but didn't question Yukihiro's change of mood.

"Well with that said shall we get going" Mia said to the group, everyone agreed and proceeded to walf towards Seiran's humongous gates. Sure enough two black BMWs were parked, a tall man wearing a black suit with slightly long black hair and striking gray eyes bowed to them

"Good afternoon everyone, I am Kurota Aoi and I will be your driver for today." Aoi said giving a gentleman's bow to them. All of them bowed their heads to acknowledge his greeting. The group divided themselves. Seiran would go with the other driver and the Yamayurikai would go with Aoi.

"Well ladies the trip to Kyoto may take a while so I suggest you take a nap and I shall wake you up when we get there" Aoi said to the Yamayurikai who thanked him in response. The sitting arrangements were simple as the rose families grouped themselves together. Idle chatter filled the car but was quickly replaced by silence as almost everyone had fallen asleep, except Yumi who stared out of the window watching the passing scenery. 'I'm going to meet my grandfather whom I haven't even seen before' the thought caused her to feel very nervous, all her life she had never met her grandparents from her mother's side in fact she was surprised that she hadn't asked her mother before about her grandparents. She had no idea what to do or what to say to the person she would be meeting she sighed at her current predicament. The young heiress beside her suddenly began to stir at the sound of her petite souer's sigh, she did not like seing Yumi like this

"Yumi? What's wrong" Sachiko's sweet voice brought her to her senses

"O-Onee-sama! I'm sorry for waking you, umm you should rest" Yumi stuttered cutely, the chibi Sachiko's in Sachiko's head squeeled at the brown eyed girl's action. Smiling at her petit souer Sachiko brought them closer together earning a cute blush and a small smile from Yumi 'Ahh it feels so nice to hole Yumi like this, she smells so nice- Sachiko get a hold of yourself your turning out like a pervert' Sachiko mentally scolded herself for thinking of her beloved petit souer in such a way.

"How can I sleep and rest peacefully if my petit souer is troubled?" Sachiko said sincerely to Yumi, who in turn blushed harder

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama I'm just nervous, I haven't met him yet and I don't know what he looks like" Yumi said sadly, Sachiko's heart broke at the sight of her petit souer, thinking of nothing else that would soothe the girl she wrapped her arms around her and said softly

"You have nothing to be worried about Yumi, I'm sure he'll love you" Sachiko assured 'I know I did' Yumi beamed at her Onee-sama's words of encouragement and leaned at her Onee-sama muttering a small thank you and closed her eyes, Sachiko's gaze softened as she placed her head on top of the younger girl's and slept.

An hour later, the group had arrived at the Senou family estate and were ushered inside. Everyone marveled at the size aswell as the beauty of the place, it was a brilliant combination of both traditional and modern architecture. The landscape was filled with lush greenery and was mainly patterned from the traditional zen gardens of Japan.

"Excuse me everyone, but Hideyoshi-sama will be with you soon so I suggest we all go inside." Aoi informed the group. Everyone proceeded to enter the building.

Everyone was mesmerized by the sheer beauty of the place. A giant chandelier hung above them, the floors were adorned by expensive carpetry, the furnitures were a mixture of traditional and modern art and finally the calm and elegant aura of this spacious hall and the pictures of the family that lives here provided them a true feeling of home.

"Ara, it seems that Hideyoshi-sama decided to renovate the place" Ritsuka stated, she had been a common guest in the Senou residence and was surprised to see the place undergo a little renovation.

"Yes, Hideyoshi-sama had decided to try interior decorating two months ago. Everything you see here was handpicked by him" Aoi informed the group.

"Ah minna, Irrashai!" standing infront of the group was Kei dressed in a modern day business suit, a crisp white long sleeved polo laid hidden under a black blazer, a blood red tie was added to accentuate her similarly colored eyes and instead of the normal pair of slacks or form fitting skirt, Kei was wearing a short black school type skirt. The young Senou looked absolutely dashing to say the least.

"Ah one-chan, Tadaima" Yukihiro greeted his older sister with a smile.

"Okaerinasai, Hiro-kun" Kei greeted back, she fixed her eyes on everyone in the room and bowed before them.

"Welcome to the Senou family estate, I apologize for not meeting you when you had arrived. I had some sudden business to attend to"

"Thank you for inviting us Senou-san" Yohko said gratefully as the rest of the Yamayurikai did the same.

Everyone was asked to sit down and relax while they waited for the arrival of Yumi and Kei's grandfather. However both Sei and Eriko decided to snoop around the house which made them receive a warning from Yohko. Sei was looking at the photographs displayed on the tables and walls, when a certain picture caught her eye.

In the picture were what seemed to be a pair of twins, one younger than the other, they were sitting on the grass, the older twins posed back to back and the younger twins sat in the middle smiling and laughing cheerfully without a care in the world. Sei found herself smiling at the photograph _'soo cute!'_

"Ne Yumi-chan come here for a bit_" _Sei called the young rose who in turn debated upon herself if she should come or to sit down and behave. Rea lizing that Yumi was not going to come with her, Sei decided to grab the picture and show it to the girl herself.

"Hora Yumi-chan!" Sei practically shoved the picture in front of Yumi, which startled the poor girl and earned her a scolding from Yohko. As soon as Yumi took hold of the photograph, every person in the room peeked at the item most especially Sachiko.

The sapphire eyed heiress widened at the cuteness of Yumi in the photograph. She knew it was her beloved petit souer the moment she laid eyes on it _'S-s-s-so c-c-cute!'_

The tiny Sachikos in her head were squeeling their heart out. But outside Sachiko kept her composure, god only knows how much she wanted to glomp the poor girl for being so utterly adorable.

"You look so cute Yumi" Sachiko said trying not to sound so overly happy. Yumi on the other hand was blushing like a tomato, secretly very happy at her onee-sama's comment. She continued to stare at the photograph, memories flooded her mind. She closed her eyes as the scenes play by, she doesn't hear the compliments she was getting from her friends, nor the sound of the door opening and the sudden silence, aswell as the respectable greeting of her Hiro-onii-chan. Her eyes slowly opened and her heart started hammering in her chest.

In front of her were familiar red eyes and brown and silver colored locks, a face unfamiliar and worn with age. The figure's posture was impeccable, an air of aristocracy filled its very presence.

The figure approached her, steps echoed loudly. It stopped just a few inches from her. She didn't notice her friend rigid posture or her one-sama squeezing her hand. All she noticed were those familiar red eyes, she didn't expect it, not at all. A sudden yet welcomed warmth enveloped her, strong arms held her so tight she felt like she couldn't breathe. It registered in her mind that she was being hugg- no, embraced by this familiar person.

"You look just like your mother" came the silent whisper, hazel eyes widened in surprise and recognition. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes,her arms acting on pure bodily memory embraced the figure tightly hopping to never let go.

"Ojii-chan.." those words echoed inside the spacious hall and for the first time in 8 long years Senou Hideyoshi held in his arms the child of his daughter. For the first time in 8 years, Senou Hideyoshi held Fukuzawa Yumi and for the first time in 8 years Senou Hideyoshi cried.

"You have grown so much" Hideyoshi continued to whisper to his beloved granddaughter.

The Yamayurikai wanted to cry at this tearful reunion, Sachiko however smiled softly at her petit souer, she will not cry because she wanted that when Yumi would be back in her arms she would comfort her with a smile on her face.

**A/N:** Happy New Year to everyone! My New year's resolution is to finish this fic and update regularly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully look forward to the next after my midterms end :D

**P.S:** I will post the character sketches for the OC's little by little. I hope you look forward to it!

That's it for now! Till next time!

SHU-CHAN OUT! XD

"


End file.
